I Thought You Grew Up
by cryingdove
Summary: Two years after leaving Richard,Kori seemed to have moved on.She's happy with her life and won't let him ruin it.But will Richard be able to stop her from walknig up the aisle with someone else before it's too late? [RoyxKorxRich]
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**Here's the sequel to Hate Me. I really hope it'll be good. Please read and review!**

**Here goes nothing lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Gosh! **

* * *

Kori sat comfortably in her chair and thanked the waitress for her hot chocolate. She placed her purse next to her and rubbed her hands together trying to scratch the paint off. She had just come out of work and was asked by her boss to meet her in this café. Kori, now a twenty-one year old woman was one of the most well known artists in this sector of Gotham City. Her dreams had really come true.

She took a sip or two and looked for her boss. She was nowhere to be seen. Outside people walked by in a hurry and cars drove by quite fast. It reminded her of New-York City.

It has been two years since she saw her old town. She didn't know what changes there might been or how her old friends were doing. They used to call each other regularly but that habit soon warred off.

In Kori's opinion, two years sounded like a short amount of time, but it she had changed a lot. Her fiery red hair, which used to reach her waist, was now cut short, reaching the middle of her back. Her emerald green eyes attracted as much attention as before, if not more, but went darker. She kept the same slim silhouette, even though she didn't get much taller. And her chest obviously grew, since that was the only place where all perverted men would look at.

She pushed her curled hair back but left her straight side swept bangs at their place.

Kori was convinced that this was her new life and that nothing was going to change that. She knew it once she took her first step out of the plane.

_flashback -_

''_Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated as the plane will touch down.'' _

_Kori did as the voice said and looked out her window. She had no fear of flight like her fear of swimming. She thought of Richard and how he taught her and made her conquer her fears that night._

_But of course Wilson didn't waste a single opportunity to try and hurt her._

_She closed her eyes and tried to squeeze the memory out but it wouldn't be as easy as she expected. The only thing remaining in her mind was Richard's blue eyes looking straight inter her emerald ones. He seemed so betrayed by her._

_She felt so messed up inside when she walked away from him like that._

_The plain had finally touched down and everything happened in a heartbeat. She got off, took her luggage, her dog and walked into the airport looking for a familiar face._

_Roy Harper's._

_She remembered Roy having short orange hair and a very bright and soft skin. He wasn't very muscular or fat. He was just a skinny, friendly boy. But of course that was many, many years ago. That was the Roy she remembered. After he moved away with his family she never saw him again, but now everything was going to change._

_She looked around for a small, orange haired boy but a hand was placed on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and came face to face with a tall, muscular man._

_She looked up at him._

''_Can I help you?''_

_The man raised an eyebrow. ''Kori! You didn't change a bit! It's me, Roy.'' His deep voice replied._

_Her jaw dropped in surprise. He was strong, tall, his short hair was now long and was now a darker color. It fell flat on his face. He smiled at her and shook his head pushing his bangs to the side. _

_She looked in his deep eyes and saw another different… handsome… Roy. She smiled. Not at all like what she remembered…. Thank God._

''_ROY!''_

_She let everything go, jumped on him and gave him a big friendly hug. He held her tight and laughed. His grasp made her think of Richard but she quickly pushed his picture out of her mind._

_This was her new life and nobody would ruin it now._

_- end flashback –_

Now Richard's face would rarely invade her mind. It was mostly Roy's… The best part of coming here was getting to live with one of her best friends. When she was young, Kori was convinced that her and Roy were separated at birth or something. They were friends as long as she could remember and they a lot of catching up to do.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked out the window, still no sign of her boss.

Thanks to Rachel's friends who hired her immediately after seeing what great potential she had, Kori was making money fast as well as new friends. Everything went much better than she expected…

_flashback –_

_Kori walked in the studio and looked around. A tall, African American man approached her and smiled. _

''_Hey, I'm Vic. I'm guessing you're Kori, right? Rachel called us and warned us about you.''_

''_She warned you?''_

''_Yeah, she said you could be crazy or sumthin'.'' He scratched his head. ''Anyhow, Bee will be out any minute. So take a seat, little lady.'' He pointed to an empty chair. Then he picked up the suitcase with all her paintings inside and put them in Bee's office._

''_She'll soon update you.''_

_Kori sat down and smiled at Victor. ''Who's Bee?''_

''_She's called Karen but she prefers you call her Bee. She's my girlfriend, founder of this studio and your new boss… if you're as good as what Rachel said.''_

_Kori shrugged. ''So who else works here?''_

''_Wally West doesn't exactly work here but this is like his second home. His ''girlfriend'' works here though, but she's on a trip right now. You'll meet her soon. And there's Tara Markov, she just started here.''_

_Kori's face lightened up.''I KNOW her! Does she have a boyfriend, cause everybody seems to have somebody here.'' She laughed. _

''_Well technically, no. But I am CONVINCED that Wally and Jinx, we call her, like each other. Do you have someone? I'm sure you left some sad, handsome guy back in your old town?''_

''_Not exactly. It's complicated.''_

''_Really? What happened?''_

_She looked at Victor and smiled. ''No. I didn't leave anyone behind. I'm as free as the wind.''_

_Before Victor could answer, Bee walked out of her office. She was a tall African American woman with deep brown eyes and a smile that could light up a room. ''Kori Anders?''_

_Kori immediately stood up. ''Yeah, that's me.''_

''_You're fired.''_

_Kori was lost._

_Bee burst out into laughter. ''God I always wanted to say that. How can you be fired if you were never even hired??''_

_Silence._

''_I told you a million times not to use that joke. It never works.''_

_Kori shook her head._

_Bee sighed. ''Party poopers. Yes, you're hired girl. Get your stuff in here and start painting your heart out.''_

_end flashback –_

Kori rolled her eyes at the thought of that. Bee was not born to be a comedian but she did have a very strong character.

''Kori! Gosh I'm sorry I'm late. I think everybody took sleeping pills. Cars seemed to be turtles on wheels.'' Bee took a seat next to her. Tara followed her not to far behind, eating Chinese food. ''I see you didn't have time to wash your hands? Your fingers look like paint brushes.''

Kori rolled her eyes and smiled. ''You wanted to see me, Bee? That rhymed!''

''Yeeaahh……… yes I wanted to see you. Kori, what are you doing this Sunday night?''

''KAREN! I'm taken, if that's your question.''

Karen sighed. ''Yes I know. It's difficult not to notice Roy's drool everywhere on the studio's floor. People could get killed! Didn't you ever think that someone might run in and just happen to not notice drool everywhere?''

''Get to the point.''

''My point it that there is no point. But on Sunday night, there's going to be an exhibition of—drum roll please…'' Karen looked over at Tara.

''Oh!'' Tara shook the Chinese food off her Chinese sticks and imitated a drum roll on the table with the sticks.

''—YOU PAINTINGS! And Tara's.''

Tara quit hitting the table. ''HEY!'' she picked up the small box and continued eating.

Kori's jaw dropped.

''And the best part of all of this is—drum roll! Tara! TARA!''

''I'm EATING!'' she hissed. She waved her box of food. Kori and Bee covered their noses.

''Girl, that's just nasty.'' Karen said taking a breath. She looked back at Kori.

''As I was saying, the best part of all of this is… there's going to be an auction! We're gonna auction off your paintings? What do you say?''

Kori's face lit up. ''I say YES! This is a DREAM come true!''

Tara finally joined in. ''And you can bring whoever you want. You know like a date.''

''But we all know who you're gonna bring.''

''ROYYYY.'' They both chanted.

Kori rolled her eyes. ''Shut. Up. Before I make you shut up.''

''But you've got to admit, we are right.'' Tara said.

Kori looked away then nodded and sighed. ''I can't believe my boss and my coworker know everything about me.''

''We are best friends after all, hon.''

That was true. Every time Kori went to work, she never felt as she was really _working_. It was more like… finger painting with friends. Kori picked up her purse and stood up.

''Do you have anything else to tell me? Cause I **really** got to get home.''

Tara took another bite of whatever she was eating. ''We wouldn't want your Roy to be waiting.''

Karen pushed Tara's food away and waved goodbye to Kori who had just walked out the door. ''DON'T DO NOTHIN' NAUGHTY!''

Kori stepped out on the sidewalk and shaded her eyes with her hand. She then took a right and walked back to her apartment—her and Roy's apartment. They never did anything _naughty,_ but let's just say that since Kori moved in they had a lot of time to catch up and to get close.

Two years really made the difference. People said she looked better and was becoming a more _mature_ person over the years. Kori thought she was going in the opposite direction. She was crazier than ever and felt like a ten year-old kid with her friends.

She entered a building and took the elevator to get to the fifth floor. Another woman entered the elevator with her and smiled at Kori. Kori smiled back and waited for the slow elevator to get to the fifth floor.

The woman examined Kori from head to toe. Kori whipped her mouth, straightened her shirt, wondered if she something between her teeth…

''You're Kori Anders! The painter.'' The old woman said with an English accent.

She blushed. ''Yeah… You live here?''

''Hell yeah I do!''

Kori was surprised at her answer.

''Can't wait to tell Kitten who lives in the **same apartment building as us!** THE famous Kori Anders.'' The lady said, dancing around.

I hope she doesn't blow a hip doing that… 

''It's great that this building accepts some animals! I have a dog. So, you have a cat? Kitten?'' Kori asked.

The old lady thought for a moment. ''No. Kitten is my granddaughter. I think you and her have about the same age. Her dad works full time, so she lives with me.''

''Oh.''

The elevator doors opened.

''OH! I gotta go, see ya' around.'' Kori said, almost throwing herself out the door. The two doors shut behind her.

''Kitten. Is that even a name?'' she said walking to apartment number 69. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Then she noticed the number '9' had fell down again. Someone could have mistaken his or her place for apartment 66. She placed it back and walked inside.

''ROY! I'm back. Get your lazy ass out of the couch and start making supper.''

Their apartment, like any other in that special apartment building, wasn't an ordinary one. It was a fully equipped, well-furnished apartment. It had a living room, a big kitchen, three well-sized rooms and a bathroom. It was a place where people who made a good amount of money could live. Luckily for her, Roy had a good job as well.

She threw her things on the sofa and walked to the fridge. A note was stuck on the fridge with a big piece of scotch-tape.

_I'll be in late tonight, so if you just told me to get my lazy ass up n' goin', well you just made a fool of yourself. Haha._

_Love,_

_Roy._

_PS: If you're planning on running away, make it another day 'cause I have a surprise for you tonight._

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Grabbing an apple, she took a bite, grabbed the remote and opened the TV. She sat at the little bar and listened to whatever was on. The news.

BOOOORING.

She cleared some papers from the small table and saw a blinking light on the phone.

1 new message.

Richard's phone number and name appeared.

''Here we go again.''

Delete.

Another message. Still from Richard.

Damn

* * *

**SO? Richard's back! AH! Well on the phone loll**

**Please revew. It's gonna get better!!**

**Cryingdove, XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Thank you for reviewing. :-) I hope this sequel will be good… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.**

* * *

Delete.

Delete.

Delete.

Another message… another and another.

''Damn it! Doesn't he have something else to do with his life? Like run himself over with his car or sumthin'?''

Delete…

…Delete.

Richard…

…Again and again.

''…and if he can't run himself over, I'd be glad to do it for him.''

All ten messages left by Richard were now deleted. She only heard a 'hey' before deleting the first one. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. But his voice had changed in two years. It became deeper and softer…

She thought of him…

A second or two…

…Maybe even a minute.

''Maybe it would work out…'' she thought out loud. She suddenly regretted deleting the messaged without even hearing what he had to say. ''What's going on?'' she said, hitting her head against the wall.

She quickly pushed that thought in the back of her mind.

She picked up the phone and dialed Xavier's phone number. She would regularly call him. They were best friends. But now, she had to do something to get Richard out of her mind. _'Hello?'_

''Xavier! You've got to help me.''

'_Hey Kori. Yeah I'm doin' just fine and you?' _He said sarcastically. _'Thanks for asking.'_

He had finally come out of prison few months ago. Since then he'd found himself a job and moved somewhere close to Jump City. The last time she saw him was the day she left her old town.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. ''I need you to help me.''

'Okay…' 

''It's Richard.''

'_Damn.'_

''Please,'' she plead. ''get him out of my mind.''

'How did he get there in the first place?' 

''He left me ten messages!''

'AGAIN?' 

''…''

'_Shutting up.'_

''He's become obsessed or sumthin'.''

'_Look, let him be.'_

''It's been two flippin' years! Doesn't he have another girl to jump in bed with?''

He gasped. _'Kori!'_

She sighed.

'_Maybe he just wants to talk.'_

''About what? You know that I'm with Roy right?''

'_Yeah. Carrot-head right?'_

''X!''

Kori wasn't focused… the lady on TV just kept rambling. Everything sounded like a mess…

_''bla bla bla….. bla bla…..bla… bla… bla Richard Grayson was handed over the role of president at Wayne Enterprises.''_

Kori dropped the phone absent-mindedly.

_'Um. Kor? Helo?'_

_'Wayne Enterprises was founded by Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson's adoptive father. Tomorrow will be Richard Grayson's, Gotham's most handsome man, first day on the job. He is the youngest man to be president of any company. He is also single.''_ The lady giggled.

Kori fumed with anger. ''He gets absolutely everything he wants.''

_'KORI! HELLO? I'M GONNA HANG UP.'_

''But he won't get me….'' She thought, looking into space.

_'KORIIIIIIIIII!'_

She picked up the phone. ''Gosh. Calm down. Hey did you hear that Richard got the role of president at Wayne Enterprises?''

_' Lucky bastard.'_

She laughed. ''He's got to be rich. No wonder why all the girls crawl at his feet.''

_'But you didn't do it for the money, did you?'_

She was confused. ''Do what?''

_'Love him._'

''No, or course not.'' She answered sincerely. ''You know I would never do that. And to remind you, our relationship was… strong. But I knew that it wouldn't last.''

_'Well I think he wanted it to last.'_

''That's his problem.'' She hissed. ''Anyway, talk to you later. Bye.''

_'Didn't you need my help?'_

''I'll figure something out.''

She hung up and brought her hand to her chin. She walked over to the kitchen and took out some sauce and noodles. She boiled some water and poured the sauce in a pan.

Humming a song, she took out two plates and the cutlery and placed them on the small table. She poured the water on the noodles in the pot and waited for them to boil.

She kept on humming her song… silently…

Even though people told her she had a beautiful voice, the only place she would sing would be in her shower or when she was alone. And playing the guitar was a secret she had kept from years. The only one who knew was Roy…

…it's kind of difficult to hide a guitar case.

Suddenly the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

''Waddaya want X?'' she hissed.

Kori looked at the small screen; Bruce Wayne. Her eyes widened.

''BRUCE! Heeey.''

_'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'_

''Not at all.''

She and Bruce would talk. Of course, Richard wouldn't know any of that. Richard was right about one thing… Bruce was a cool guy.

''So what can I do for ya' Bruce?''

_'Well I heard that there's a big event Sunday night.'_

''How did you know?''

_'TV exists.'_

''Touche.''

_'So I'm warning you in advance that I'll be there, if you don't mind.'_

She thought about it for a moment. ''You will be there right?''

_'No Richard.'_

Bruce was one of the rare people that would keep Richard and Kori away from each other… that's what she believed. He wouldn't mind Kori asking him not to bring Richard because he knew she was uncomfortable with the situation. But Richard on the other hand… was another story.

''You're the best Bruce!'' She smiled a true smile.

_'Yeah I know. You heard that I'm not president of Wayne Enterprises hun?'_

''It seems to be the news of the day. Everybody is talking about it. Every channel is covering that story. Not extremely interesting but what can I say?''

_'I'm sure he'll do a good job.'_

''Meh. Whatever.'' She curled a strand of hair around her finger.

_'What did he do now?'_

Bruce could read her like a book.

''Nothing. He's just obsessed, that's all.''

_'It's been two years, maybe you just need to talk.''_

''You're the second person that tells me that in one day.''

_'It's a sign._' He talked like a fortuneteller.

She chuckled. ''I can imagine it now, him and me talking. It wouldn't even be a conversation, more like two barking dogs. So it wouldn't be helpful. If I just ignore him then things will settle down.'' She smelled something burning. ''Oh darn, I think something's burning. I'll call you later if I'm not dead.''

She hung up and made her way to the kitchen. The noodles had boiled and the water had over flowed everywhere.

''Pew.''

* * *

Kori yawned. It was only 8 pm but she had a long day. Roy had come in, giving her a kiss and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She had already poured his food in his plate and waited for him.

She also eagerly waited for the surprise.

Maybe it was roses…

Or chocolate…

…Doughnuts? How did that get in her head?

She thought of Richard.

**Flashback –**

_Kori opened the door and starred at Richard. ''M. Grayson, you're late.''_

_Richard's jaw dropped. ''What? It's only five minutes past six!''_

''_Exactly.'' She said showing no emotion._

_He stood there, looking at her with a box of doughnuts in his hand. ''Look I'm sorry. I woke up late after my nap, then I saw that my watch had the bad time. So I decided to go get some doughnuts, for you to forgive me…or incase you where hungry.''_

_He shoved the box towards her. ''Want some?''_

''_NO!'' she yelled._

''_Well aren't you at least going to invite me in?'' he asked trying to get a better look of her apartment._

''_NO!'' she said taking the box from his hands and throwing it out a window. ''Let me just show you apartment 32, even though you're not going to be moving in…''_

''_What makes you say that?'' he said raising a sexy eyebrow._

_Damn…that eyebrow… _

_She rolled her eyes. ''Just follow me.'' She said unlocking the door of the apartment next to her._

_Richard's eyes widened. ''But…but…my DOUGHNUTS!''_

''_I'm sure that they're in a happier place Richard…''_

_**-end flashback-**_

She sighed sadly and looked at her food, pocking it a few times with her fork. She wasn't supposed to be sad like this. She wasn't supposed to care. She sniffed.

''Damnit.'' She said whipping away few tears from her eyes. It's been two years since she last cried about **this**. _''It's not supposed to bother me.''_

''Hey Kor.'' He sat down in front of her and dimmed the lights. Kori looked around confused.

''You're dimming the lights to save electricity, to lower the amount of energy we use which will help save the planet?'' she asked. ''Or is it because this is a special occasion?'' she guessed.

He shrugged and smiled.

'_That smile is worth a thousand Richards'_ she convinced herself. _I do love Roy more than anyone… right?_

''I know you have something up your sleeve… or in your pocket, whatever…'' a smile tugged the corner of her lips. She heard something hit the front door but she just ignored it.

She looked in his deep eyes and saw them sparkle. He definitely was exited and had a surprise and it wasn't doughnuts. He stood up and walked up to her. He beamed another smile and got down on one knee.

Then, he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Kori gasped at the sight of a simple but beautiful diamond ring. He chuckled ever so slightly and looked up at her.

''Kori will you marry me?'' he asked. He had finally popped the question. He had been practicing for days and hesitated so many times before making up his mind.

Kori's jaw dropped and took a deep breath.

* * *

''Is something interesting goin' on yet?''

''I don't think so, well Kori didn't scream **yet**. So no.''

''Do you even hear something?''

Karen pressed her ear against the door. ''Nah.''

Victor tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

''Shut up. I don't hear anything.''

''You already said that!''

She sighed and tried to look in the peephole. ''Victor.''

''Hun?''

''Shut up, will ya?''

He took a step closer to her and looked at his feet. ''Ya know I love you.''

''Shhh!''

Victor rolled his eyes. Tara came running towards them, the smell of Chinese food lingering around her. Victor glared at her.

''What took you so long?''

She sighed and smiled to Victor. ''Sorry.''

Karen sniffed the air and gave Tara a death glare. ''Girl, do not tell me you're still eatin' that…stuff.''

Tara glared at her and pointed her Chinese sticks at her. ''It's called _Chinese food_.''

''Well get rid of it before I get rid of it for you.'' She said pressing her ear against the door once more. ''It smell like shit, ya know that? I'm sure that they can smell it way in there.'' Karen said. ''Get it out of here before they know we're here.''

Bee got down on her stomach and tried to see something beneath the door. She just saw a pair of feet moving around. She waited for something interesting to happen.

''Oh come on baby.'' He looked at what Tara was eating and grabbed a piece of whatever was in there. He swallowed the bite whole. ''Ooh. Chicken.'' He took another piece. ''It doesn't smell that bad.''

Karen was still focused. She gasped and they both looked at her. ''The lights dimmed! Oh my gawd! This is it.'' Karen quickly stood up and snatched the Chinese food from Tara's hands.

''HEY!''

Karen hit Victor hard in the back of the head.

''Ow woman!''

He hit her arm playfully but she fell back and hit the door creating a loud 'thud'. Karen's eyes widened and quickly got off the door. ''Look what you made me do!'' she whispered. Tara took her food back and continued eating.

''Now we wait for the flippin' signal.''

* * *

Kori looked at the ring the back at Roy. She was left speechless.

''Will you marry me?''

She cleared her throat and wiggled in her seat. ''I don't know what to say…''

''Say you will.''

She thought for a moment. She **did** love Roy… And maybe marrying Roy would prove to Richard that it is seriously over between the two of them. He would have no choice but to leave her alone. Everything would turn out fine…

… right?

''I will!'' she screamed joyfully. She jumped on him and gave him a hug. He held her tight, just like when they first saw each other in the airport. Then the door swung open and three people came running in, screaming and laughing. The smell of Chinese food invaded the apartment. She knew Tara had to be there. She smiled.

This was what she needed to get Richard completely out of her life. He didn't have a chance.

Roy pressed his lips against hers and she responded. But it wasn't like when she kissed Richard… it wasn't as strong. Something was missing, but she just ignored it.

* * *

**Cliffy? Mweahahaha! Like it? Hate it? Wonder what'll happen? Have any suggestions? Please review!! I'll try not to make you wait for the next chapter.**

**Cryingdove, xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: The ex

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing! Just so you know, I'll be gone on a trip for around two weeks. I'll try to write when I'm gone that way when I get back, I'll just have to type everything and update.**

**Here's chapter 3 :)**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

''I LOVE this one.'' Kori said pressing her finger against the glass window, pointing to a certain dress. She examined it well and she liked it a lot. 

''Then go try it on, what are you waiting for?'' Karen asked, pushing her in the store and towards a salesman. ''It would be perfect for tomorrow night.''

Kori bumped into the salesman and asked him for the dress. He grabbed the dress and walked to a free cabin, Kori and Karen following not far behind. Kori quickly practically threw herself in the cabin and changed quickly, talking to Karen.

''Did you find yourself a dress?'' Kori questioned hanging her clothes on the small hook.

Karen tapped her foot on the floor and looked at the elegant dressing room. ''Yeah, I have that brown dress at home. You saw it right?''

''Yeah I did. You look fantastic in that dress and I'm sure Vic's eyes will pop out of his head of something.'' She laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. ''Where's Tara?''

''Must be eating something stinky or looking for a dress somewhere else.'' Karen said sitting down. ''Are you ready yet? We should soon be going. It's getting' late.''

Kori stepped out of her cabin and twirled around a few times before asking, ''So? Waddaya think?''

Karen smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. ''I say you buy it and hide it from Roy. Keep it a surprise, he'll freak!'' she said, getting exited.

Kori changed and hurried to the counter to pay for the dress then rushed out from the shop, proud of herself. ''Where too now?''

Vic walked over to them. ''To the food court!''

''You're going to become a giant teddy bear if you keep on stuffing yourself up like that!'' Kori said, tapping his tummy. ''Look. It wiggles.'' She poked it once more. Karen joined in.

''Vic this is serious.'' Karen said hitting the back of his head.

''What's up with you woman? You keep on hitting me all the time.''

Bee sighed. ''It's called love.''

''NO! This is abuse! You hear me?!''

Karen sighed once again. ''Oh please.''

Vic grabbed Bee around the waist and leaned in closer and kissed her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and responded. He pulled away for a moment. ''And let me remind you miss, that this,'' he pointed to his stomach, ''is muscle and abs!''

''Yeah… right..'' and after Bee's comment they resumed whatever they were doing in the mall. People passed by them and didn't pay much attention.

Kori pocked Karen. ''Did you forget? We need shoes you boob!''

Karen pulled away. ''Right. See ya Vic!'' she walked away with Kori, laughing. Victor made his way to the food court or more specifically to the 'all you can eat'.

Kori grabbed Karen's arm and dragged her in a new shop. ''They say that this place is crawling with hot guys! And shoes of course.''

''Aren't you engaged?'' Karen asked, raising an eyebrow and looking about for shoes to match Kori's dress.

''You just had to remind me, didn't you?'' she asked jokingly. ''But I'm not married _yet_. Technically I—''

''Take a look at these shoes!'' Karen said grabbing a pair and shoving them in Kori's face. ''Em. Nice.'' She said sitting down and trying them on.

Karen starred at her then back at the shoes. ''You were saying?…''

''I was saying that, _technically_ I can still look at any guy I want to. Me and Roy haven't _technically _tied the knot yet.''

''You'll never change will you?''

''Nah.''

She walked around with the shoes on. ''These are perfect.''

Karen bent down and checked another pair. ''But you know, a lot of guys are jerks. Roy's a good guy. You're lucky that he's no jerk-pervert.'' She threw a shoe down the alley.

Kori twirled around few times. ''Don't worry; I know how to differentiate a good guy with a jerk-ish guy. I learned the hard way.''

''The hard way?''

Kori sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. ''Before I came here, I 'dated' this guy… Richard Grayson.''

''_The _Richard Grayson?''

''Yeah.''

''So you went from Richard Grayson to Roy? Wha the hell happened girl?!'' she asked, shocked. ''Girls would be dead jealous of you, but you get engaged with a carrot-head instead?''

''Why does everybody call Roy carrot-head?''

''Cause he is!'' Karen replied. ''Now tell me everything about this Richard guy. Why didn't you stay with him?''

Kori sighed once again. ''Look. Long story short, we loved each other, I knew it wouldn't work because of this sick stalker and I broke up the hard way. I wrote him a note telling him how I felt and I left on a plane to come here. He was too late.''

Karen threw another shoe down the alley. Kori dodged it. ''You heart-breaker.''

Kori smirked. ''Anyway it's over now.'' She said with a little sadness in her voice. She was going to marry Roy and Richard was part of her past, but Karen had to know… someone had to know. But Kori knew that in a day Victor, Wally, Tara and all the gang would know.

Joy.

* * *

Kori waved goodbye to Karen after she dropped her off a few blocks away from her house. She walked away, purse in one hand and her shopping bags in the other. It was late and not many cars drove down the street, which made everything so much darker. 

She took a left and continued her way down the street. She could identify her place anywhere since it was one of the rare places that would have a lot of lights on at the front door and a red light that would occasionally turn on or off to call for a cab.

Kori saw it not to far away and couldn't wait to take off her high heels and jump in the shower. Suddenly the thought invaded her mind: she was getting married.

How could she forget?

Her heart started to pound so loud that she thought it would echo in the street. She tried to take deep, slow breaths but nothing seemed to calm her down. What would she wear? But…

When would the wedding be?

She looked at the ring around her finger… she wasn't supposed to wear it but she just couldn't resist. It was beautiful and wondered how much it cost…

Damn.

But a smile tugged the corner of her lips. She would soon be Miss Kori Harper.

''Kori Harper…'' she repeated. ''Not bad. Not better than Kori Anders but it still sounds… good.'' Then she thought for a moment and wondered. ''…Miss Kori Grayson.''

_That sounds good. _Her conscience said.

''Hey you're back!'' Kori exclaimed. ''It doesn't sound _that _good and I was just wondering. Purely innocent.''

_Admit it! You like the sound of it! Innocent my ass._

Kori sighed madly. ''Maybe it sounds… _good_.''

_It DOES sound good._

''Ok so maybe it does sound good but it doesn't sound better than Kori Harper.''

'_Harper'. Is he related to the president of Canada or sumthin'?_

Kori shook her head and walked faster. ''I'm soon going to be called Kori Harper. Deal with it.'' She said. Kori knew that she would sometimes imagine her and Richard walking down the aisle instead of her and Roy. But she was just wondering how it would feel… just wondering.

She stopped and looked at her left… then at her right. She extended her leg to cross the street but froze in her place. Someone was standing in front of the building, in everyone's sight. You just couldn't miss him… and she knew that he was waiting for her. Her heart pounded harder than before and she felt chills running down her back.

She was so close at getting home but he was blocking her way.

Richard Grayson.

Why did he have to come back?

''Klorbag!'' Kori mumbled. She walked away and hoped he hadn't seen her from the other side of the street. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open, then dialed Xavier's number. It rang a few times until he picked up.

''…………………………_hello?'' _he asked slowly, obviously half asleep.

''Hey. Um. Did I just wake you up? You have the voice of a hurdy-gurdy deadened woman.''

Xavier stayed silent for a moment. _''Huh?''_

''Yeah, I did wake you up.''

Xavier yawned. _''What do you want before I hang up?''_

''I need your help.''

''_The last time you wanted my help, you said you didn't need it anymore, so why would you need it now?'' _he asked.

''Hun?'' she felt confused. ''Richard's back.''

''_Oh. The comeback.''_ He said, as if watching a sport of some sort. _''He wants you bad.''_

''DUH!'' she yelled. ''He's right in front of my apartment building door! He's like a stalker or sumthin'. What should I do?''

''_How the hell should I know?!'' _he asked yawning once again.

Then Kori heard a female voice. _''Xavier? What are you doin' up?''_

Kori's eyes widened. ''Who are you sleeping with this time?''

''_Gotta go. Talk to you later.'' _He hung up.

''YOU BOOB!''

She fumed with anger. She would have to manage on her own. She took a deep breath and started crossing the street then saw Roy making his way outside and looking nervously around. She held herself back from screaming with joy. She ran up to the door and to Roy who was further somewhere down the street but someone had grabbed her arm.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Richard standing there, holding her arm. ''Kori. You changed…''

She tugged her arm. ''I'll take that as a compliment.'' She walked angrily away, to Roy.

''Wait!''

She turned around to face him. ''What?'' she asked dryly.

''We _need _to talk.''

She sighed. ''About what Richard? We have nothing to talk about.''

Her words cut him to pieces and surprisingly, it hurt her too. He had changed as well. It was the first time she hadn't seen his hair in spikes. They fell on his face and hid his blue eyes. She missed those eyes… never had she seen anything like them…

''About us Kori! We have a lot to talk about!''

She rolled her eyes. ''Oh please! Your first day on the job and you waste your time coming here! Aren't you supposed to be bathing in money?'' she took a breath. ''and I remember telling you or more specifically _writing _you NOT to come after me. I never want to see you again! Never.''

He crossed his strong arms on his chest and looked at her. ''The first thing I wanted to do on my first day was to find you. I don't care what you tell me to do or not. I love you and you can't change that Kori.''

She approached him in a seductive manner. ''And you can't change the fact, mister Grayson, that I am _engaged!_'' she said waving her hand in front of his face, visibly showing her ring on her finger.

He stood there in shock. She was slipping away fast.

''Kori!''

She turned around hearing her name and spotted Roy running over to her. ''Where have you been?'' he said, grabbing her by the waist.

She looked at Richard but just played along. She wanted to prove to him that it was over. ''Sorry I was late. But I'm here now.'' She smiled sweetly and pushed him gently against a wall and pressed her lips gently against his. He didn't hesitate to answer her as passionately and keep his lips there for a long time…

Richard just looked away.

''I'll soon be in, okay? I just need some air.'' She told Roy as he walked back inside. Then she glared at Richard and walked over to him. ''See?'' she said.

He looked at her with daggers in his eyes. Then he turned around and grabbed a blond girl and kissed her there, on the sidewalk, in front of Kori. She gasped and her jaw fell. How dare he………

She tried not to puke on them.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this… not ever!

Richard had finally pulled away, leaving an astonished Kitten breathing heavily. ''Like, what was that for?'' she asked, almost druling all over Richard

Richard immediately let go of her and stared at Kori leaving Kitten in the dust. Total confusion for her…

''Don't try to make me jealous.'' He hissed, his eyes expressing more anger than anything else. He tried to hide the sadness in the back of his mind, where nobody, not even him, could find it.

''Don't you even try either,'' she replied, waving her hand in front of his face once again, ''cause I'm not.''

* * *

**Richard's baaccckkk!!! Yay! Please review!!! The next chapter will be up in a week or two since I'm leaving on a trip! Sorry! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Cryingdove, xoxo**


	4. Disaster Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT or Don't Go Away by Oasis. **

**Ps. Thanks to al who reviewed. :) **

* * *

It was Sunday evening, a bit chilly outside but not cold enough to put a jacket on. After all, they were in mid-July. Kori thought about what had happened last night with Richard. He was an idiot. How dare he kiss any random girl? How dare he kiss _Kitten?_ How **could** he kiss Kitten?

Ew.

Roy was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He did his famous headshake, to get his dark orange hair out of his eyes. Kori shook her head and sighed. He heard her and turned around, taking an Elvis Presley pose. ''So?'' he asked seductively showing off his tux which fit him perfectly.

''Very sexy, sir.''

He smiled proudly. ''Could you just fix my tie please?''

She walked over to him and did as he said. ''You're still in you PJs?'' he asked as she fixed his tie.

''You're leaving without me remember? I'm gonna call a cab.'' She said smiling and taking a step back. ''There.''

Roy examined his tie. ''No. You take the car. I already called Vic and ask him to come and pick me up.''

''You're too kind.''

He smiled proudly once again. ''Meh. I know.''

She slapped him in the back of his head. ''Don't let it get to your head.'' She said pocking his head.

''Ow! Gosh! Do you even cut your nails?'' he said rubbing his head. ''It's as if a hawk just landed on my head!'' he complained.

''You're such a baby.'' She said taking her shoes out of the closet. ''Now go away, I've got to change.'' She looked out the window. ''Oh look, Vic's here in a limo! You better hurry up!'' she lied.

''Shit!'' Roy said running out the door.

She shook her head. ''Idiot.'' She pulled out her dress from the closet and looked at it proudly.

* * *

Roy ran down the stairs not even taking the time to wait for an elevator. He pushed the door open and stood outside sweating from top to bottom. Gosh did he feel stupid. No car. No limo. No Vic.

Crap.

Double crap.

Suddenly, Roy's hair flew in the air as a car raced by. Few seconds later, the same car backed up slowly and stopped in front of Roy. He scratched his head. What was going on?

Victor stepped out of the car and made his way to Roy. ''Hey man, sorry I'm late.'' He stared at him. ''You look like a mess.''

Roy combed his hair with his fingers. ''Don't even ask.''

Victor leaned in and smelled him. ''You smell like sweat.''

''I said don't ask.''

Victor shrugged and looked at Roy as he walked over to the car to open the front door. ''Lets go.'' He opened the front door and saw a smiling Karen staring at him, waving her hand. ''Hey Roy.''

He slammed the door shut and glared at Vic. He opened the back door and saw Jenn sitting on Wally. Next to them was a pretty Tara sitting quietly with no Chinese food in sight. Next to her was Bruce who had just cleared his throat and crossed his arms on his chest. On him was Rachel and somewhere in there you could hear Xavier's complaining voice, ''Are we there yet?''

Roy looked at everyone. ''Rachel, X! Kori's gonna freak when she knows you're here! Oh, hey Bruce.'' They all smiled at him.

''We all got the chance to know each other. Kori's friends are our friends.'' Karen's voice said.

''Can we go.'' Rachel asked in her monotone voice.

''Are we there yet?'' Xavier screamed.

Jenn sighed. ''Shut up Xavier.''

''Hey! Don't tell me to shut up, it's not my fault if your butt—''

Roy slammed the door shut and glared at Vic. ''If this is your way of telling me to call for a cab, I got the message.'' He said pulling out his cell phone. Vic snatched it from him.

''Nah man. This is my way of saying, I hope your good in tight spaces.'' He said opening the door, the sound of voices echoing in his ears.

Roy sighed as Vic threw him in the car with a grin.

* * *

Kori took a bite of her apple and listened to the news as she waited for her curling iron to heat up. After tying her shoes she grabbed a small black purse and threw everything she needed inside.

She grabbed her curling iron and started to curl her hair. She hummed a song and listened to the news as well. Nothing interesting was going on. She kept on curling and looked at the time. 7:37 pm. She had twenty-three minutes to finish curling her hair and get to the studio. She curled faster and stared at herself in the mirror.

She didn't put too much make up on. She put only a bit of blush on her cheeks, some mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow would do the trick. Placing her curling iron down, she applied some gloss on her lips and put a small green hairpin in her fiery red hair before grabbing her keys and her pursed.

One last bite of her apple and she was out the door and walking towards the elevator. Kitten passed by and bumped into her hard.

''Sorry,'' Kori said as she picked up her keys and ran towards the free elevator.

''You better be.'' She hissed.

Kori stepped in the elevator and stuck her head out. ''I take that back!'' she yelled right before the doors shut.

She tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for the doors to open again. They opened, but only to have Kitten's grandmother walk in. ''Hello dear,''

''Hey.'' Kori replied impatiently.

The old lady pressed a button and the elevator made it's way up to highest floor. She sighed.

Great.

* * *

''Damn Roy! You're smelly!'' Wally said. ''Open the windows! Quick!''

Vic stopped at a red light. ''Oh no you don't. These windows are tainted and nobody's gonna open one. We don't wanna get caught by the police, do we?''

Everybody shook his or her head.

''That's what I thought.''

Xavier pushed Rachel's foot away and brought his head up for air. ''Could we at least get rid of this smell before we get there? Or else we're all gonna smell like someone puked.''

''It's only sweat!'' Roy yelled as he pushed Jenn's dress out of his sight.

Karen lifted a bottle in the air. ''I've got some perfume! It's _'French Vanilla'._ ''

''Sounds like a cake.'' Victor took a pause. ''CAKE!''

Karen slapped him.

Jenn searched in her purse and took out a bottle as well. ''Me too! This one is, '_Hawaii Nights'._''

''Me three.''

Everybody stared at Rachel.

''What?'' she asked.

''Let me guess,'' Roy said. ''_'Nights in the cemetery'.''_

Rachel dug her heel in his hand. ''It's called _'Black Rose'_ and it smells very good.''

Everybody went silent.

''I'VE GOT AXE!'' Victor exclaimed.

''Axe stinks!'' everyone yelled.

He pouted.

''What are you waiting for? Spray him.'' Bruce ordered pointing at Roy.

Jenn, Karen and Rachel took the cap off their perfume bottles and pointed them towards Roy. He hid under Jenn's dress.

''YOU PERVERT!'' she screamed.

Bruce grabbed him and pulled him out. ''On the count of three.''

''One…''

Everybody got ready.

''…Two…''

Roy braced himself for impact.

''…Three.''

POOOOF!

Silence.

''Oh. My. Gawd.'' Karen spoke up.

''Oh damn,''

Bruce, Victor and Jenn sighed.

''…'' was all Rachel had to say.

''I say we do that again.'' Wally smiled.

Everyone threw him death glares.

Karen rolled down her window and pink clouds of perfume slowly floated out of the car.

* * *

Kori took a breath, opened the door and stepped in the studio. She walked in and looked around. The lights were dimmed and everything was elegantly decorated. Chairs and tables were placed in corners and people were walking around looking at paintings while drinking or eating.

She walked down the stairs and looked for her friends. Victor, Karen and all the gang that had arrived together were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking around.

''Kori!'' Gar yelled. He had arrived not long ago in his car after an eight-hour drive. Everybody turned around and stared at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked normally down the stairs.

Roy glared at her.

She was wearing a simple black, knee-high dress with black high heel shoes to match. This strapless little black dress looked delicate in a floaty mesh with tiered hem and ribbon belt on her.

She walked up to them. They just stared at her.

''You can pop your eyes back in your head now.'' She said. ''What's the matter? It's not like I'm getting married—yet.''

Roy walked up to her. ''Kori you look amazing.''

She hugged him tightly but quickly pulled away. ''Woah. You smell weird.''

He gave death glares to the others.

She looked at them and spotted Rachel, Gar and Xavier. She ran to them and jumped on them. They hugged her back. ''You're here!''

''No. We're holograms. The real us say 'hi'.'' Rachel said sarcastically.

She walked over to them and sniffed them . ''Woah. You smell weird!'' She walked towards the others and sniffed them all as well. ''Woah. You **all **smell weird!'' She came up to Bruce. ''Even you!'' she said surprised. ''Did you guys bathe in some kind of tropical bath before coming here?''

''Long story, little lady.''

''Yeah,'' Xaiver agreed. ''We'll go get you ladies some punch.'' He said walking away, dragging the guys behind him. Kori shrugged and walked up to Bruce, thumping his shoulder. ''I'm happy to see you made it… alone.'' She winked.

''Yes. Alone. Richard won't get near you.''

She sighed in relief and responded, ''Thanks Brucy.'' She smiled cutely.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Don't call me Brucy.''

She pouted. ''But it's pri-tty.''

''Don't call me Brucy.''

She cleared her throat. ''Okay… Brucy.'' She mumbled under her breath. Before Bruce could ask her anything someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her dress floating around her and glared at Richard….. then back a Bruce, fuming.

''Bruce!'' she yelled.

He lifted his arms in self-defense. ''Don't look at me.''

She glared once more at Richard. ''You?''

''The one and only.'' He replied, running his fingers through his hair proudly.

She crossed her arms on her chest. ''Thankfully.'' She mumbled, turning her back to him. He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him violently. ''Excuse me?'' he asked approaching his face to hers.

She held herself back from spitting in his face and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Roy.

''What's going on here?'' he asked putting his and Kori's drink down before pulling her towards him and pushing Richard away.

Richard looked at Kori from over Roy's shoulder. ''Just talking.''

Kori walked away and passed by Richard. ''You jerk.''

She picked up her drink and made her way to a giant ice sculpture followed by the girls. Richard stepped towards Bruce and tapped him on the back and gave him a friendly smile. ''Hey old man.''

''I am not old.''

* * *

''So that's Richard Grayson. Up close and personal.'' Tara said still examining him accompanied by Karen. ''Better than I thought.''

Kori rolled her eyes and took a sip of her punch. ''He's ruining everything.''

''He's hot.'' Tara continued.

''He's a jerk.'' Kori added.

''He's a hot jerk.'' Tara corrected.

''Shut up.''

They remained silent and listened to the music and the people talking and walking around. Kori kept a secret eye on Richard. He talked to Bruce then a blond girl walked over to him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the small dance floor.

''Kitten.'' Kori gritted her teeth.

The girls looked at her. ''Kitten.'' They said in unison.

They all looked at the dance floor, overflowing with couples. Jenn talked to Kori, still keeping her eyes on the dance floor, ''you still like him don't you?''

''No! You crazy?''

''Come on, girl. Don't tell me you're gonna marry carot-boy and still have something for jerk-boy.'' Karen said.

Kori placed her drink down. ''You wanna bet that I'm gonna marry Roy with no hesitation what so ever even if Richard would be invited to the wedding?''

Jenn, Karen, Tara and Rachel glared at each other. ''Yeah, we bet you, say ten—''

''Twenty.'' Karen corrected.

''Twenty bucks to marry Roy with Richard sitting in the front row.'' Jenn ended.

''You're on!''

They all nodded. ''Why don't you tell him now.'' They said, slowly walking away.

Kori threw them a confused look then saw Richard making his way towards her and stood next to her, facing the ice sculpture. ''Isn't art beautiful.''

''Shut up.'' She said. ''You know nothing about art, you boob.''

He faced her. ''If I knew nothing why would I be here?'' he raised an eyebrow.

She pointed towards the sculpture, fuming with anger. ''Do you know this cost two hundred dollars! It's a piece of art!'' she questioned him.

''You spent two hundred bucks on a flippin piece of ice?'' he asked madly.

''It's not just any piece of ice! Look at it you dummy!'' she said pointing at the giant ice swan once more.

He brought his finger to his chin. ''I don't see it'' he said purposely breaking the beak off.

''You're such an asshole!''

He picked up a fork and chipped a piece of ice then threw it in his drink. ''This is what ice is made for.''

She gasped and chipped another piece, shoving it down his back. ''You insensitive—''

He looked at her and slid an ice cube in her dress. She brought her hand to her chest and gasped once again. ''YOU JERK!''

''ME?''

She grabbed the ice cube and threw it back at him. ''NO YOUR TWIN!''

He ended the discussion with an immature ''ugh''.

''Do have something to say to me!'' she yelled in a low voice.

''Do you!''

''Yes!''

''Then say it!'' he yelled as well.

''You're invited to my wedding!''

''Your wedding!''

''NO, BRUCE'S!''

''You don't have to yell!''

Karen slapped them both in the back of their heads. ''I leave you two for a minute and you're about to kill each other.''

''That's fine with me.'' They said in unison.

Karen dug her finger in Richard's chest. ''YOU! Go with your slut.'' Then she turned to Kori. ''And you, to your hubby-to-be.'' Then she glared at both of them ''And you two stay away from each other before I kill you both.''

Richard rubbed his hands together. ''I'll go see Kitten, the pretty, smart, kind girl sitting over there.''

''Meh blow it out your cake hole.'' She said walking away and leaving him standing alone. He turned away and left as well.

Karen glared at the girls who just stared from behind. ''And you were saying that they were made for each other.'' Rachel said in her monotone voice.

''They are!'' Karen protested. ''They have CHEMESTRY!''

''No wonder you flunked chemistry.''

''Are you guys blind?! They are adorable together.''

''Yeah they'll just bite each other's head off.''

''I bet twenty bucks on Richard.'' Karen declared.

Jenn shook her head. ''I'm gonna have to go with Roy. He's already proposed.''

Rachel sighed. ''You don't know Richard, he goes after what he wants.''

Suddenly the music stopped and everybody remained silent. They looked up and saw Kori standing on the stares with Roy by her side, holding a microphone to her mouth. She smiled to everyone.

She cleared her throat and prepared herself to start off the night.

''Ladies, gentlemen, and Jerks'' Richard gulped as she stared at him. ''Thank you for being here tonight. Even if you were not invited, we hope you enjoy yourselves.''

She looked around then handed the microphone to a staff member and made her way to her table with Roy. People started talking again and music echoed in their ears once again. Kori stared at her friends. ''I think that was very good.''

Rachel gave her a bored thumbs up. ''Yup. Got straight to the point.''

Xavier grabbed Kori's arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. She followed him slowly.

* * *

''Ask me to dance you fool!'' Karen said taking the plate out of Victor's hands.

''Will you dance with me you fool?'' he asked after he had swallowed his bite.

She jumped at his neck and pulled him towards the dance floor. She leaned her head on Vic's shoulder and looked over at Gar and winked. Gar gave her a misunderstood look. She shifted her eyes towards Richard who was dancing with Kitten.

He got the 'a ha' face then made his way to Richard and tapped his shoulder. ''May I?''

''May you what?'' kitten asked bitterly.

''May I dance with it?''

Karen shook her head. She reminded herself not to ask for Gar's help again.

''You mean with Kitten?'' Richard asked.

''Um. Yeah.''

Richard got out of the way. ''She's all yours.''

''Richipoo! Where are you going? Richi!'' She glared back at Gar who was trying not to puke. Karen owed him.

Richard ignored Kitten's calls and walked towards a small bar and sat down. Bruce followed him, hands in his pocket and stared at him. Richard just kept on looking at the dance floor.

''Why don't you stop dreaming about it and ask her to dance.'' Bruce asked taking a sip of his beer.

Richard looked at Kori. She laughed after Xavier whispered something in her ear. He clenched his fists. ''You wanna bet five bucks that Xavier won't let me near her?''

''You're on!''

Richard walked away and scratched the back of his neck before tapping on X's shoulder. He turned around and looked at him. ''May I cut in?''

''No you may not.'' Kori responded in Xavier's place, dragging him away.

Richard followed them. ''I think its Xavier that's supposed to answer right?''

Xavier twirled Kori around and Richard grabbed her by the waist and took her free hands in his. Before she knew it, she was no longer dancing with Xavier. Kori looked at him and tried to move away.

''The song finished.'' She said walking away.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. ''But a slow just started.''

She had no choice but to stay there. ''Hopefully this song doesn't last too long.''

''It's _Don't Go Away_ by Oasis. Sorry to say you'll be stuck with me during 4 minutes and 48 seconds.'' He said tightening his grip around her waist.

''I love this song.'' She said almost in a whisper.

''So do I.''

''I guess that's all we have in common.'' She said as they swayed slowly to the music.

He sighed sadly. He would have to cope with it for now…

''Few minutes ago we were trying to kill each other and now you seem calm.''

A small smile tugged the edge of her lips. ''We can't act like mad dogs forever.''

He shrugged slightly.

''So,'' he said trying to change the subject. ''when's your wedding? I wouldn't want to miss it, would I.'' He said sadly.

She sighed ever so lightly. ''I don't know yet, sometime soon though. He just proposed the other day.''

She felt his soft hand grab hers. ''Nice ring.'' He managed to say.

''Thanks'' she answered simply. ''You know,'' she started. ''if you wanted to come, you should have asked before coming. I would have reacted differently.'' She said.

''If I told you I would be coming, you would have done anything to get away from me. I didn't want to take that chance.'' He read her mind. ''Our ice fight wasn't better though, but I guess it 'cooled' things down.'' He joked.

She shook her head and smiled. ''Oh _maaaaan_.'' She said putting her forehead on Richard's shoulder. She had completely forgot how mad or annoyed she was.

''The next time I say something like that, hit me in the back of the head with something, will ya?'' he asked playfully.

''Gladly.'' She said.

Kori realized how close they were to each other compared to before, but she didn't move. She looked up at him and pushed his hair away from his eyes. ''It's been a long time since I've seen them.'' She said, before leaning her head against his chest and listened to the song.

_and I don't wanna be there when you're coming down  
and I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

''They've just grew sadder since you've left.'' He answered in a small voice.

''Huh?'' she asked as she drove her attention away from the song for a moment.

He shook his head meaning 'nothing'. She got the message and continued to dance.

_me and you what's going on?  
all we seem to know is how to show the feelings that are wrong_

She closed her eyes and shut everything out. Richard played with her hair and remembered her sent. She hadn't changed as much as he thought. They danced in the middle of what seemed to be a room filled with couples.

_and don't go away  
say what you say_

He didn't want her to marry Roy. She was supposed to be with him. What did he do wrong?

_  
but say that you'll stay  
forever and a day in the time of my life_

She just wanted to show him that it was over. But it would be much more difficult than she thought.

_  
'cause i need more time  
yes, i need more time, just to make things right  
_

Something inside seemed to say that she wasn't ready to leave but she was marrying Roy. She had made her decision, it was too late for Richard. But he didn't seem to agree.

so don't go away.

* * *

**Gosh that took me long! Please tell me what you think! REVIEW! Thanks to all who reviewed! Big kisses, hugs and cookies to all:) **

**Review pwetty please!**

**-cryingdove, xoxo**


	5. Down it goes

**Sorry for the long update.**

* * *

As the first ray of light pierced through her curtains, Kori's eyes opened instantly. She made herself comfy in the warm bed. She looked to the side and saw Roy lying silently next to her. His chest rose and fell slowly. She remembered immediately the good news he had told her the night before, at the auction.

They were getting married soon.

… In a month, to be exact.

She smiled with delight and carefully pushed the covers away and got up. Putting her slippers on, she pushed the bedroom door open and walked in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As she was getting undressed, thoughts of her wedding exited her. She only had a month to prepare everything.

A month isn't long, especially not for a wedding.

Roy woke up to the sound of water running in the shower, but fell right back asleep with the thoughts of a girl he had met the night before. He tried to push them away, but failed.

Kori stepped out of the shower and stared at Roy for a moment, then walked away. After getting dressed, she grabbed her purse and walked silently out the door.

Roy's eyes flickered open as he listened attentively. Nothing.

He quickly got up and rubbed his eyes as he stretched. He glared at the small night table and saw his cell phone. Without any hesitation, he picked it up and flipped it open. He had three messages waiting for him, from the same girl.

He smiled and dialed her number.

It rang a few times… he waited for an answer.

Then, a familiar voice answered with a small 'hello?'.

He smiled once again.

* * *

She pushed the door open to the studio and walked down the same staircase as yesterday evening. Everything came back to her.

The funny smells.

… Her argument with Richard.

… Her dance with Richard.

She shook her head and pushed the thought away, then headed towards Karen who was eating something blue. She glared at her, confused. Karen handed her something that seemed to be a blue Popsicle.

''Um… am I supposed to eat this?'' she asked, glaring at the thing.

Karen cleared her throat, ''It's called a Popsicle. And yeah, you're supposed to eat it.''

Kori looked around, ''where did the swan go?'' she asked, fearing her answer.

Karen cleared her throat once again. ''Um… I was ice and it was just standing there… it was so vulnerable. But it makes great Popsicles!''

''Karen!'' she yelled grabbing the Popsicle she had in her hand and throwing it away.

''Don't blame me! It was dick-head-Richard's idea.'' She said pointing to him.

Kori followed the direction of her finger and saw Richard not far away, examining a certain painting she had finished. ''What is he doing here?''

Karen smiled proudly, ''you're happy to see him, ain't ya?''

''No.''

''Oh come on Kori. His dying to talk to you.'' She said, trying desperately to convince her friend.

''Didn't we talk yesterday night? Aren't you happy?'' she protested.

''He bought the most paintings. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have had such a big success yesterday.''

Kori looked back at Richard and rolled her eyes. ''I guess I can grant him a few minutes…''

''Great! And by the way, I made sure he'd be staying all day here. He really wanted to see you at work, so I invited him to stay! Great, huh?''

''What?''

Karen pushed her friend towards Richard. ''Have a nice day.'' Kori bumped into Richard and smiled, completely embarrassed.

''Follow me.'' She said dryly to Richard, as she led him to the elevator.

''The elevator is out of service.'' Karen added.

Kori shook her head. ''Fine we'll take the stairs. It takes about a minute to get to my workshop.'' She said, trying not to make a big deal out of it. She pushed the door open and started walking up, followed by Richard.

Karen walked over to the door and locked it discretely. Then, she hand signed to Gar who was hiding behind a plant of some sort. He took the elevator and rushed to the first floor.

Phase one was complete.

Yay.

* * *

''Only a few more steps to go. I see the door. You really don't move enough.'' Richard complained. ''I remember you being a lot more sporty.''

Kori took a deep breath. ''I changed. That's what happens after two years.'' She was breathing heavily but tried to cover it up by coughing.

Richard was already waiting for her at the top of the staircase. He leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for her. She ran up the last steps and sighed in relief. It was the first time she took the stairs.

''I'm sure you didn't change as much as you think you did.'' He said. He tried to convince himself too.

Kori shrugged. Up until now, it didn't seem that bad being in his company. ''My life changed. I'm a well-known painter, a successful one too.''

''I see you've really moved on.'' He couldn't help but add.

She nodded, trying to seem proud about everything.

She quickly tried to change the subject. ''My wedding. It's all planned.''

He took a deep breath, hoping it could ease the pain. ''When?'' he managed to say.

''August twenty-fifth.'' She tried to say happily. Suddenly, she didn't feel as exited as before. ''Will you be there?''

He nodded.

She stared at him and memories flooded her mind. Was she marrying Roy to win a stupid bet or to prove to herself that she could leave him behind? Was it payback time for some unknown reason? Or did she even know why she was doing it.

One thing she knew, she was in love.

With Roy… or was it Richard?

She pointed her finger to the door. ''Ready to see my workshop?''

He smiled and turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Her workshop was a huge room with windows everywhere. You didn't need any artificial lights to light this place up. The floor was made of wood and long wooden tables were scattered everywhere.

Paintings were hung on every wall, bottles of paint were placed neatly at each table and few chairs stood in the corners for friends.

''So?'' she asked, as she hung her purse.

He was impressed. ''Nice.''

She smiled proudly. ''Show me what you got!'' she said, handing him a paint brush after closing the door behind her.

He grabbed the paintbrush and looked at her, surprised. ''You're the pro.'' He threw it back at her. ''You show me.'' He grabbed a bottle of paint and threw it at her too. The paint escaped the bottle as she caught it.

Yellow squirted all over her.

She opened another bottle and threw it towards him. A dark blue had now stained his shirt.

He picked up two paint bottles and pointed them towards her… and squeezed.

… and they were supposed to be mature, twenty-one year olds.

When she opened her eyes she felt like a rainbow. She looked back at the table, and saw a small container of water. Then, looked back at him.

This was war.

She grabbed the container full or water and spilled it on him. ''There you go.'' His wet shirt stuck to his body. It reminded her of the night swim they had. But something was missing…

She walked over to him and examined him from top to bottom.

Then, she grabbed his shirt and took it off, revealing his strong chest. She smiled. ''Perfect.''

It seemed just like yesterday, they were swimming in his pool. He didn't understand, but didn't mind having to reveal his muscles to her… Anything to impress Kori.

She blushed and walked away. She grabbed a paintbrush and stood in front of an unfinished piece. ''Didn't you want to see me at work?''

* * *

Wally wrapped his arm around Jenn as they walked down the street, towards the studio. Jenn smiled and placed her head on Wally's shoulder. He smiled and played with her hair.

''So when are we gonna get married?'' Jenn asked, day-dreaming.

Wally raised an eyebrow. ''I didn't even pop the question yet.''

Jenn sighed. ''Yeah, as if I didn't notice.''

He looked at her, surprised. ''That was mean.''

''That was true.''

''Touché.''

They waked silently together, enjoying each other's company. They passed by a wedding dress store. Jenn stopped and stared at the dresses behind the glass window. Wally tugged her arm, ''Cummon. Lets go.''

''But they're so pretty.'' She answered, like a child.

''I promise you, we'll come back when we get married, ok?''

Jenn's eyes widened. ''So we ARE getting married!''

''That's not what I meant.''

Jenn pouted, but kept on staring at the dresses, the shoes and the rings.

''Hurry up, Jenn.''

She stared at the window and saw her reflection and then somewhere behind her, someone kissing a tall, orange haired man. Jenn turned around and spotted a woman, kissing Roy. Then she hopped in his car.

''Is that Donna Troy? The girl from last night?'' she wondered.

Her jaw dropped. ''Isn't that jerk engaged?''

Wally's jaw did the same. ''I guess he forgot.''

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. ''Any guy who would forget being engaged to Kori Anders MUST be suffering from some unknown disease.''

''They must just be friends.'' He said, trying to convince himself and Jenn.

''Friends my ass.'' she said, her eyes still wide open. ''There's a new bitch in town.''

Wally nodded. ''And our carrot-head-friend just became our carrot-head-bastard.''

''You stole the words right out of my mouth.''

''You think Kori knows?''

She knocked his head. ''Duh, of course not. The wedding would have definitely been canceled if she knew.''

''Poor Kori.''

''No. Poor Roy. He doesn't know what's comin'.''

* * *

A door slammed shut. Karen lowered the volume and stopped dancing with the music, as Wally and Jenn rushed in the room. Jenn approached Karen, breathing heavily.

''Hey.'' She managed to say.

Karen raised an eyebrow, ''Did you just run in a marathon?''

Jenn shook her head, slightly panicked. Wally joined her. ''We got here as fast as we could.''

''For what? You make it sound like I just delivered a baby or something.''

They looked at her, puzzled. ''So you don't know?''

''Know what?!''

Jenn looked around, hesitated, then whispered in Karen's ear, ''Roy's cheating on Kori.''

Karen gasped and smiled with delight. ''OH! This is starting to resemble a soap opera!''

''Life's a soap opera, girl.'' Vic said, walking by with Gar, eating something green.

Karen looked back at Jenn. ''So? With who?''

''That Donna girl, from last night.''

Karen's face went blank. ''You're kidding me, right?''

Jenn's face light up. ''So she is a slut!''

''She's a wedding planner!''

Wally stared at Jenn. ''I knew this wasn't serious.''

''Me neither.'' Karen said, looking disappointed.

Jenn semmed to be shocked. ''I can't believe you guys don't believe me! I saw them! WE saw them!'' she said, pointing Wally. ''They were kissing. They drove off together.''

''A small kiss doesn't mean much, Jenn.'' Wally said, defending Roy and Donna.

Jenn pushed him away. ''Be that way!'' she stared desperately back at Karen. ''You believe me. Right?''

Karen looked away.

Jenn crossed her arms on her chest. ''Be that way too. I'll just tell Kori. Where is she?''

Karen grabbed Jenn's shoulders. ''Don't make her go all crazy right before her wedding!''

''Where is she?'' Jenn insisted.

''With Richard.'' She answered with a low voice.

Jenn raised an eyebrow and smiled. ''Well, well. If it isn't miss matchmaker. And you're the one telling me not to do anything that could affect Kori's wedding. Bravo.'' She said, clapping.

''Oh, shut up. I'm just having fun. And for your information, I'm not doing anything that would affect Kori's wedding… just playing around with her decision.''

Jenn rolled her eyes. ''Fine, then. Where are they?''

''Locked up in her workshop.''

''Good going!'' she answered, almost sarcastically.

''Thanks.''

''How long are you gonna leave them there?''

''Mehh… at least all night.''

''Oh, you dirty little…''

She smiled proudly. ''And I even left some condoms, hidden in a drawer.''

''Don't you think that's pushing it?''

''Of course not! We wouldn't want to see our Kori falling pregnant now… right before her wedding. Do we?''

''I guess not.''

* * *

Richard's stomach growled. Kori looked at him for a moment. ''Hungry?''

''Starved.''

Kori shook her head and went back to work.

''What? It's lunchtime. It's normal to be hungry.''

''Didn't you bring your lunch along, like me?'' she grabbed some blue.

He scratched the back of his neck. ''Well, I was going to invite you to go out to a restaurant.''

She looked at him and smiled. She blushed slightly but looked away quickly. ''I'd rather go out than eat pasta.'' She smiled back at him.

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled and accepted. ''Lets go then.'' He said, walking towards the door. Kori took her dirty vest off and grabbed her purse.

''You're sure Kitten won't mind?'' she asked.

He had almost forgotten about her. ''No. Of course not.'' Then, he thought for a moment. ''I hope you fiancé wouldn't mind.''

She hadn't thought about Roy. ''Nah! Why would he be mad if he saw his fiancé eating with an old friend?''

Old friend?

That's all?

He tried to ignore the last part.

He turned the doorknob but it didn't move. ''Try the other door.''

She walked over to the other one. ''Lets go.'' She said as she turned the doorknob. But, that one didn't move either. ''You must be kidding me.''

''We're locked in?'' he asked, trying to hide his joy.

She nodded. ''Yeah.'' She grabbed her cell phone. ''This is impossible.'' She said, as she dialed Karen's number.

It rang a few times until she picked it up. They talked for a few seconds and that was the end of that.

''Karen doesn't understand. She doesn't know what's going on, cause all the doors seem to be locked.''

He leaned against the wall. ''Doesn't she have the keys?''

''Believe it or not, she doesn't. Some janitor has them and won't be here till tomorrow morning.'' She sighed and threw her purse on the floor. ''She says to be ready if we would have to spend the night here.''

She pointed her finger towards the tables. ''She said we might find some 'handy' things for the night. We only gotta look everywhere.'' She said, seemed extremely disappointed. She took her cell phone out once again and dialed Roy's number. ''Excuse me…''

Richard walked away, but kept on listening.

''Hey Roy.''

Silence.

'' Yeah, thanks for asking me how I'm doin'!'' she laughed. ''But to answer your question, I won't be home tonight. I'll be back around eight in the morning, tomorrow.''

Richard guessed Roy's question.

''Believe it or not I'm locked up in my own workshop. Karen doesn't get it, either. But no worries, I have everything I need to pass the night safely.''

She listened to whatever Roy had to say.

''Nope. She doesn't have the keys and neither do I. I could a sworn they were in my purse, though.'' She said grabbing her purse and searching for them.

She took a pause.

''Someone else?'' she looked around, then at Richard. ''Nope, just me, myself and I. I'm sure I'll find myself a way to have fun.'' She giggled nervously. Richard sweat-dropped. She raised an eyebrow and drew her attention back to her conversation with Roy. ''Uh, are you with some friends?''

She listened, still searching for the missing pair of keys.

''Oh Donna? Wedding planner? Wow, I didn't know that. Tell her I said hi, and invite her over for supper tonight. You'll be lonely without me around.'' She smiled to that comment. Richard looked away and smiled secretly to himself. ''It'll be good for you to have a friend over.''

Richard heard Roy laugh then say something.

''Yeah. I know I'm the best.'' She giggled. ''I love you too.'' She paused. ''Bye.''

She flipped her cell phone shut. ''I guess this means we're sleeping together tonight.''

Richard looked away and smiled. She tried to understand what she had just said.

''I… uh… I mean that… well you know what I mean.''

''No I don't.'' he said, trying to muffle a laugh. ''But I understand why you would want to sleep with me. I'm so irresistible.''

''Oh, shut up.''

* * *

**Sorry if it was a boring chapter. But the next one will be much better. Please review, tell me what you think!**

**Is Roy cheating with Kori?**

**Is Jenn crazy?**

**Read to find out.**

**Review!!!**

**Ps: thanks for all who reviewed last chappie!**

**Cryingdove, xoxo**


	6. Locked in

After making sure that all the doors were safely locked, Karen threw Vic and the rest of the gang out of the studio. Before shutting the lights, she activated the hidden camera she put in Kori's workshop. She smiled evilly and walked out, locking the door behind her. She joined her friends who were somewhere further down the street, walking towards Vic's car.

Somewhere higher above them, stood a bored Kori. She was looking out the window and spotted them walking all together. She envied them and envied Donna. She turned around and faced Richard. ''I guess it's just you and me.''

He tried to hide his excitement. ''I guess so.'' He stood there, staring at her. It was the first time during two years that he would spend more than fifteen minutes with her.

''Well don't just stand there, look around. Karen said we might find something.'' She said, as she walked away towards a cabinet.

''Right…'' he walked towards another small table and searched.

As she looked around, the silence started to get on her nerves. ''You'll be stuck with me for eleven hours. Good luck with that.'' She said, playfully.

''I'm sure we'll get along just fine.'' He smiled. She looked at him and just realized that he hadn't put his shirt back on. She didn't really mind… ''We used to get along well, two years ago.''

She hated it when he would bring the subject up. She sighed. ''Can you just let it go?'' she asked, desperately hoping he would say yes… but on the other hand, no.

He slammed the drawer shut, only being able to find papers and sketches. ''No, because we never got to solve anything between us. You just left me this stupid letter.'' He said pulling it out of his pocket and waving it, for her to see.

She was shocked. Kori walked over to him, grabbed the letter and examined it. ''You still have this? I would have sworn you would have thrown it away.'' She said, crunching it into a ball and throwing it to him.

He caught it and tried to open it carefully. ''It's the only thing I have left, that comes from you. You really think I would have thrown it away?''

''Just let it go, okay?''

Clearly annoyed, he sighed and violently opened another drawer. ''I've got some blankets here…'' he said, throwing them out. Kori walked over to him and picked them up.

''Any pillows? Matresses? Tents?'' she asked, sarcastically.

He shook his head. ''Nope. Nothing. Nada.''

She unfolded the thick sheets and put one on the longest couch, which could take three people. Then, she grabbed the other one and placed it on a smaller couch. ''We'll have to deal with this for now.'' She looked over her shoulder and yelled, ''on which couch do you wanna sleep on?''

''I don't really care. You decide.'' He said, almost absent-mindedly.

She put her hand on her hip and leaned to the side. ''No. _You_ decide, I insist.''

''I said that I didn't care.'' He said, nearly crawling in the drawer obviously searching for something. He mumbled something under his breath, but she ignored it.

''Since you're taller than me,'' she began ''I guess you should take the long-comfy couch.''

''No.'' he said, taking his head out. ''YOU take the comfy couch, I can manage.''

''Look at the size of those legs,'' she said pointing at them. ''you need this couch.''

''But you'll be uncomfortable.'' He insisted.

''I don't care.''

''I said I didn't care first.''

''Stop being so fussy and go to bed.''

He raised an eyebrow. ''Last time I checked, you weren't my mom.''

''That's not what I said.'' She responded, running out of patience.

''That's what you said.'' He said, convinced.

''You're hearing things I don't say.''

''Are you saying that I'm crazy?''

''No I'm not, Richard.''

''Are you saying that I'm a liar now?''

''See! You just said I said you were a liar and crazy.'' She said, trying to rest her case.

''Because that's what you said.''

''I never said that.''

''Now you're the liar.'' he blamed.

''Am not.''

''Are too.''

''Not.''

''Too.''

''Are we gonna fight over a stupid sofa?''

''I hope we're not.''

''Well that's what we're doing.''

They both took a breath.

''So who's taking the comfy sofa?'' she asked, demanding an answer once and for all.

''Let's both take the sofa.'' Richard exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

''Go back to what you were doing.'' She ordered.

He went back to his drawer.

Silence… for a moment…

''Hey! Condoms.'' He exclaimed holding around five in his hand. ''Woah Kori, you need this much backup?''

She looked at him extremely confused. She looked like a fish. ''I don't know how they got there.''

He read the label. ''Strawberry flavored.'' He sniffed it. ''You really think it tastes like strawberries?''

She shrugged.

''You wanna find out?'' He opened the bag and raised both eyebrows.

She looked at him, disgusted. ''You're not serious are you?''

''Of course I am!'' he stretched it open. ''Now, how do we put this on…'' he said holding it in front of him. ''Is there a manual or something?''

''RICHARD!''

''I'm kidding.'' He said, raising his arms in self-defense.

She sighed in relief.

He looked away… then back at her. He waved the condom in front of her. ''You're sure you don't wanna find out?''

She walked away, fuming. ''Okay, party time is over till tomorrow morning at 8:01 am.''

He gasped. ''Party. That gives me a really good idea.'' He grabbed all the bags and opened them all. He brought the tip of the condom to his mouth and blew it up.

''Does is taste like strawberries?'' she asked, in a joking manner.

He nodded and kept on blowing.

She looked for something to hit her head with.

After blowing it up, he held it with one hand and was ready to let it go flying all over the place with that irritating sound. But luckily, Kori cut him off.

''Don't you dare.''

'' 'don't I dare' what?'' he asked, innocently.

''Don't even think abo—''

''Too late.'' He said, letting the condom go.

--

She opened another drawer and tried to ignore the condoms that had now become balloons. ''It's our own balloon fest.'' He said, trying to make her smile.

She didn't. It was time to talk about more serious things.'' You know, I'm getting married.''

''You're such a party pooper.''

She stared at him in shock. ''It's time to be serious. You're not Peter Pan and I'm not Wendy. We can't have fun forever.''

''Yeah I know you're getting married. Who doesn't know? Ever since I came here, you've been trying to shove it in my face.'' He couldn't help but answer.

''I was just letting you know the hard way. If I would have known we would be talking like human beings I—''

''You would have taken the opportunity to shove it in my face even more and complain and blame ME for everything that went wrong in your life?''

She was shocked at his outburst.

''I would never do that.''

''That's what you've been doing.'' He replied bitterly. ''And then, you invite me to your wedding. Leaving me wasn't enough for you? Did I do something so that you would go on _revenge_ mode?''

She didn't answer. She just tried to push back the tears.

''Well I'll be at your wedding.'' He said, trying not to cuss. ''I'll sit in the front row. Wouldn't that make you happy? I'll see you're jerk boyfriend slip a ring around your finger and say 'I do' while I'll be standing there and regretting everything I didn't do.''

She shook her head.

''You don't even know Roy and if you did, you would know that he's an honest guy. Not like some men I know…''

He took it personally. ''What did I do that wasn't good enough for you?''

''Stop it.'' She ordered. Honestly, she couldn't answer his question. Because he did way more than what Roy could have ever done. ''If you're trying to change my mind about marrying Roy, you have one in a million chances of succeeding.''

He approached her, seductively. ''Well, that's still _one_ in a million.''

''Well, you're going to fail.'' She answered convincingly, trying to look away.

Strategy number one; let the opponent know that you have already won.

''We'll just see about that.''

Strategy number two; let the opponent know that you're not nervous and that you're up to the challenge.

''You're already playing it dangerously, inviting Donna over to have supper with your fiancé.'' He said, smoothly.

Strategy number three; blame the opponent. Let them know that they are putting they're position in danger.

To him, it was all a game, but the prize meant everything to him.

''What are you trying to say? That after tonight Donna's gonna be pregnant or something? And for your information, Grayson—'' she began, her voice getting louder.

''Richard.'' He corrected smoothly.

She sight and rolled her eyes. ''For you information, jerk, Donna's a wedding planner.''

''So?'' was all he had to say.

''So?! SO, it explains everything.'' She yelled. She mumbled _idiot_ under her breath and looked away.

''Selfish.'' He replied.

She stared at him, in shock. ''Porky-pine!''

''Fire truck!''

''Immature.''

''Pathetic.''

''Giant dick.''

The insults were said rapidly, but Richard stopped at the last one. He smiled in delight. ''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Then he looked at her. ''Sexy red-head.''

Her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat and approached him.

They stared at each other for a moment. He took a step closer to her. She started to melt inside. ''Come on, you know you can't resist _this._'' He said, looking at her straight in the eye.

''Stop it.'' She answered gently, pushing him away playfully.

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. She did the same with her other hand and tried desperately not to blush, but failed miserably. His flirtatious ways were unbeatable.

''Seems like I'm off to a good start.'' He said, grabbing her waist gently.

''Very good…'' she corrected.

What did she just say ?!

They both were surprised but didn't let it seem too obvious. Richard kept his comment to himself because this was too important of a moment to ruin. Kori didn't say a thing because she simply didn't feel like it.

She remembered her mom telling her once that some mistakes must be made to learn our lesson. She freely accepted her _mistake _and learned whatever lesson there was to be learnt.

She leaned her head against his chest. He had grown… She could hear his heartbeat. It was as soft as a kitten's purr. She knew that he was very alive and very present with her at that moment. She had never been as happy to know that he didn't have a shirt on.

She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. It was the most peaceful sound she had ever heard. She didn't want it to stop, in more ways than one.

Right before she fell asleep, she felt something slip into her ear then heard a beat… an electric guitar. It was _Don't Go Away_ by Oasis, the same song that they had danced on. She closed her eyes once again and let Richard rock her to the sound of the music.

Her eyes stayed open for a few seconds then closed definitely. Holding her up, Richard led her to the big couch and laid down with Kori's light body on top of him. Grabbing the sheets, he covered them and watched her as she rose and fell. She used his chest as a pillow and he didn't mind at all. He closed his eyes and listened to the song, hoping that none of this would ever end.

* * *

**So? Kori/Rich fluff? Loll!! **

**Please review! Please please pleaseee**

**Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter once again :)**

**Hugs, kisses and cookies to all,**

**Cryingdove.**


	7. Cheater

Kori woke up to the sound of a loud electric guitar playing a tune in her ear. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head, staring down at the small earphone lying on the couch. She moaned and sat straight up on the couch. She stretched and the last thing she remembered was sleeping on Richard.

But he was now lying down on the floor, his earphone far away from him. She threw her earphone on his chest, hoping to wake him up. He didn't move. He slept like a rock.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes. As she walked over to he big glass window, she leaned on it and stared at the sky. She couldn't wait to get back home to Roy. She guessed it might be seven in the morning…. Only an hour to go before freedom.

She was bored out of her mind. Usually she would bring her dog along with her in the studio. But after moving in with Roy and learning that he was allergic to dogs, she had no other choice but to get rid of it.

Moving in with Roy changed a lot of things… she hoped it would be for the better.

Kori felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder but no one stood there. She shook her head, trying to get rid of all her imagination and glared back at the sky.

She couldn't wait to get out of there.

--

He stared at himself in the mirror and stuck his tongue out. His hair was sticking out from all over the place and the tuxedo he was trying on early that morning did not fit him well at all.

Wally really didn't like pink. It made him go completely nuts.

''Yeah, yeah Jenn.'' He said absent-mindedly. His girlfriend had decided to call him at seven-thirty in the morning for some unknown reason. He didn't complain.

He tried pulling the sleeves down of the pink tuxedo, but he knew it wouldn't help. Everything was too short or too tight. He tried to flex his muscles but it seemed to be more disturbing than sexy.

It was a tradition between him and Jenn; they would each send each other something to wear for their fancy night out. But this was just pushing it. Didn't she know that he had grown? And become muscular?

''Of course I'm listening to you, baby…'' he answered once again. He listened to whatever she had to say, freezing in front of the bathroom mirror. ''Umm.. I don't exactly know what you just said b—''

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed the phone and pulled it away from his ear. He could hear her anyways. He reminded himself to always listen to her when she had something to say.

''Yeah, that's it.'' He answered, trying to cover it up. ''Of course I was listening to you.''

She grumbled something.

''But that doesn't change our plans, right?''

She screamed, _of course not_ and laughed.

''Don't be late okay? I don't want to loose my mind like last time.'' He said, trying not to remember.

Unfortunately, she did it for him as she teased him.

It was few months ago, Wally had invited Jenn to go for supper at this expensive restaurant. Jenn was running late because of some unfinished work at the studio. Wally started to panic after only ten minutes and called the police. Of course, when the police got to the restaurant, all the guests started to panicked.

Someone started a rumor that rats had invaded the kitchen, and that the rat-exterminators had to be on their way.

Everything went from bad to worse.

Him and Jenn didn't have supper together and the restaurant had closed because of the numerous rumors.

The worst part of all is that he was supposed to propose.

But he was convinced that he would do that tonight. Nothing would stop him. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, coming back from a totally different galaxy.

But maybe his looks would stop him. He looked terrible.

''Aren't you tired? Don't you wanna go to bed?'' he asked, hoping she would answer yes.

A loud _no_ escaped her mouth. He sighed but smiled. ''You know the tux you sent me…'' he paused. ''I think you messed up big time.''

He could hear a loud _HUN?_

''It's… pink. Very pink… may I add.'' He said at he gritted his teeth. Did he already mention pink was definitely not one of his favorite color in clothing?

She laughed and answered joyfully.

''You're aware?'' he asked surprised. ''Do you also know that I look like a piece of cotton candy?'' he asked seriously

She laughed.

''The sleeves reach my elbows.''

''_Deal with it.'' _She answered plainly.

''Well wait to see what I sent you.'' He answered, with a bit of revenge in his voice.

''_Am I supposed to be intimidated?''_

''Yes.''

''_Good luck with that.''_ She answered playfully. _''Anyways, I've got to go. I'm gonna meet Karen at the studio. We have to go free Kori_.'' She answered, with a bit of sadness in her voice_. ''Love ya.''_

She hung up.

She was hardheaded… and smart, he had to admit.

He looked to his right and saw the small small on the sink. He had to guard that ring with his life. Not like few weeks ago, when he lost the ring before going to supper. He dropped it and unfortunately for him it was raining. The ring followed a small stream of water and ended up in the sewer. He then learned that screaming _idiot_ at a ring would not bring it back.

Damn.

Now he had a headache.

As he extended his arm to grab some Advils, his hand brushed against the ring. That small push caused it to tumble in the sink and go down the drain.

''DAMN IT!''

--

Jenn got off the bus in a hurry, and ran up the staircase to the studio and pushed the door open. ''Karen? Woo-hoo?'' she hung her coat and searched for her friend.

She heard giggles not to far from her. She approached a door and looked through the small window. Karen, Gar and Vic were surrounding a computer screen as they watched something. Jenn barged in. ''What are you guys up too?... again?'' she asked, not too surprised to know that they were up to something.

Karen seemed to put whatever they were listening to on pause. They all stared at Jenn and didn't really know what to say. Gar spoke up. ''It was Karen's idea.''

''What idea?'' Jenn sighed. ''You hid condoms didn't you?''

Vic and Gar stared at Karen in surprise.

''What? Isn't that what friends are for? Protecting our friends from jerks and sperm?'' she asked innocently.

''Touché.'' They answered in unison.

''I don't regret putting them there.'' Karen stated.

Jenn stared at the screen and raised an eyebrow. ''Oh damn,''

''Oh damn what?''

''Oh damn is that dick-head and fire truck?'' Jenn asked in shock.

They stared at the screen then, back at her nodding in unison.

Jenn tried to do the math. ''So _you,_'' she pointed to Karen. ''hid a camera in her studio?''

She nodded once again. ''Chyeah! Aren't I awesome? Go me.''

Jenn eyed her.

''Jenn, do the math; me and a plan equals something really juicy.'' She said, rubbing her hands together. ''Not to mention, if I ever need to blackmail Kori, this would be perfect!'' she grinned evilly.

Jenn jumped over to them with a huge smile printed on her face. ''Anybody got pop corn?''

Vic handed her the bowl. Jenn extended one arm to grab the bowl and asked, ''So what are they doing right now? Aren't you supposed to be watching them?''

Karen sighed, ''Nothing interesting is going on in there. Kori's just looking out the window and dick-head is sleeping like a rock. I think the only thing that would wake him up is the fire alarm.''

Jenn glared at Karen and smiled evilly. ''Then lets turn it on.''

Karen eyed her. ''Are you out of your small mind?'' Karen was clearly devastated. ''If we do that, the firefighters will arrive.''

''And your point is?'' Jenn asked in a monotone voice.

''We don't want Kori to fall in love with a fire fighter and get hitched. It's bound to happen.'' Karen tried to rest her case.

They eyed her and sighed. ''I think you're the one that's our of you're small mind.''

Jenn extended her arm and pressed play. ''This is going to be great.'' She said, trying to get over with it.

They stared at Kori, who was now leaning on Richard as they listened to a song. ''Richard is on a rooooooooll.'' Karen couldn't hold back her comment.

''Hell yeah.'' Jenn added.

''And _you_ said they weren't meant to be together.'' Karen commented.

Jenn gasped. ''Oh shut up…''

They stared at Richard as he grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder. He held her up and started to lead her to the couch. The door swung open and Xavier entered, staring at whatever they were doing. ''Hey every—WOAH. Is that Kor?''

''Yeah, yeah…'' Jenn replied absent-mindedly, as she hand signed him to keep it quiet.

He narrowed his eyes and kept on staring. ''Kor _and_ dick-stick?'' he asked referring to Richard. Karen madly pressed on pause and stared at him, fuming. ''You really don't seam to mind! Can't you see you're interrupting?''

He eyed her. ''I just happened to stop by and say hi to Kori. Where is she?'' he asked. He thought for a moment. ''Unless _that's _where she is.'' he asked, pointing at whatever they were watching.

''Dude, that was yesterday night.'' Gar replied.

''So they spent the night together?'' he asked shocked. ''How did you get them to do that? Did you tie them up or something?''

''No but I should have.'' Karen spoke up. ''My simple imagination told me to lock em' up there. It actually worked…'' She pressed play. ''Now shut up.''

Xavier watched attentively as Kori laid down on Richard and they both dozed off. They saw Richard play with Kori's hair for a while but that what that. Karen pressed pause once again. ''Wasn't that just adorable? Since you guys came late,'' she spoke to Xavier and Jenn, ''i'll rewind it from the beginning.''

''Yeah, the condom balloon fest was awesome.'' Gar stated his favorite part.

''Condom-balloon-fest? Where did she get the condoms from?'' Xavier asked, confused.

Karen's cell phone rang. She cleared her throat. ''Lets just say she had some help with that…'' she replied before flipping her cell phone open, ''Speeeaaak!''

Everyone tried to press their ear against the phone. ''Yeah, I just got here and I have the keys.'' Karen lied to Kori. ''I know it's ten past eight. I'll be there in a sec.'' She replied. ''Bye Kori dear.'' She ended the small conversation.

She put the cell phone on the table and eyed them all then, took the keys out of her pocket. ''It's was Kori. When she comes down with Richard, act as if nothing happened. Do I make myself clear?''

''Yeah.''

''Mhmm.''

''Loud and clear.''

''Duuuuude.'' Gar said walking away, for some unknown reason. He exited the studio and followed a dark girl, screaming her name. She looked back at him and started to run.

''…'' Vic looked back at them. ''Well, _that_ was awkward.''

Karen snapped her fingers. ''Shall we free them?'' she asked courteously as she waved the keys in front of them. Jenn grabbed them. ''Chyeah!'' she ran out of the small room and pushed the door that led to the stairs open.

Karen followed not too far behind, sprinting.

Jenn got to the top and entered the key in the doorknob. Karen arrived, breathing heavily and hand signed for her to unlock the door. Jenn happily did as ordered and unlocked the door and swung it open. ''Good mo—''

Before she could finish Kori ran out the door, her coat and her purse in her hand. Richard zoomed out with her, leaving a shocked and confused Karen behind them. ''I guess they couldn't wait to get out.''

Karen ran after them, but Jenn walked inside the studio and looked around. She saw Richard's shirt lying on the floor. She picked it up gently and hugged it. ''Richard Grayson's t-shirt!'' she sniffed it. ''It smells Richard-ish! I could sell it on e-bay.''

Stuffing it down her shirt, she tried to act as if nothing happened. She walked down the stairs, using the railing to help her keep balance. ''Gosh! A big chest really doesn't help your balance.'' She narrowed her eyes and tried to hear the conversations that were taking place.

''I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.'' Karen stared at Kori and Richard apologetically. ''It'll never happen again.''

Nobody spoke up.

Vic was brushing the dust off a green plant.

''How did everything go?'' Jenn asked as she closed the door behind her.

Richard's jaw dropped. Kori's eyes grew wide. ''Woah. Your chest. It's huge.'' Kori commented as she looked at her own. ''How did you do that? I've been dying to have breast like that.''

Xavier, who was polishing a mirror with his spit, had now turned his attention to Jenn's chest. ''Damn… You like… inflated.''

Vic looked up from the plant. ''Can I poke it?''

Karen raised an eyebrow in disgust. ''You look like a cow that's ready to be milked.''

''I'm sure she's got some goooood milk.'' Richard commented, letting his perverted mind get the best of him.

''And she's one fine cow.'' Xavier added.

The studio's door slammed shut and Wally entered the scene. He was smiling as he took of his coat, and hanged it. He looked at everybody, then at his girlfriend. ''Jenn, baby. Are you pregnant?''

They eyed him.

He tried to explain his comment. ''I've heard that breasts grow bigger when a woman's pregnant.''

''Not _that_ big.'' Kori exlciamed.

Wally's eyes grew wide as he's stared at her from head to toe. ''The dress I sent you is _never_ gonna fit you now. But tell your surgeon that he did a hell of a good job.''

Jenn buttoned up her shirt, hoping that they wouldn't see anything that would make them guess it was Richard's shirt. Then, she made her way out. But she stopped and stared at Richard. She pocked his chest. ''Your shirt.''

He mouthed _oh_ and ran up the stairs once again. Jenn smiled proudly and grabbed her coat. ''I'm going home.'' She kissed Wally on the cheek. ''See you tonight.''

Kori ran after her. ''I'll give you a lift since I don't see your car anywhere.'' She said, looking out the window. Jenn smiled at Kori and both friends exited together.

Karen looked at Vic. ''I really need the number of that surgeon.'' She said, while trying to boost up her breats.

Outside, Jenn got in Kori's car and they drove off together. Jenn unbuttoned her shirt and pulled Richard's t-shirt out. Kori stared at her surprised. Jenn read her mind.

''I'm sorry. I just had to have it.'' She said, folding his shirt neatly.

Now, Kori read her mind. ''You're gonna sell it on e-bay, huh?''

''Um—''

''That's a yes.'' Kori giggled along with Jenn.

She sighed and dared to ask, ''So you're night with Richard was nice?''

''Partly.''

She thought before asking her next question. ''Did you get to know ach other better?''

''We already knew each other before. Why do you ask?'' she turned to the right and kept on driving.

''Do you still love him?'' Jenn dared to ask.

Kori didn't answer.

Jenn bit her lip. ''I mean… you're still marrying Roy. Huh?''

Kori nodded. ''I don't know what you or Karen are trying to do, but nothing is going to change my mind.'' She lied. She was starting to hesitate.

''It's all Karen's evil plans. You know Karen..'' she said, playfully.

Kori giggled. ''Yeah, unfortunately I do.''

Silence.

They didn't have much to say.

Kori kept on driving and stopped at a red light. ''You seem to be awfully quiet. You're starting to scare me.'' She said, jockingly.

Jenn thought it was now or never. ''Kori…''

She knew it had to be something important. She panicked. ''Is something wrong? Tell me before I explode.''

Jenn sighed. ''If I tell you something, would you promise me not to get angry?''

Kori laughed. ''Me? Angry? Impossible.''

Oh no. Really possible.

''Well… umm.. me and Wally were walking down the street, see?'' she paused, ''and I saw Roy and—''

''Donna! Hey!'' Kori screamed as she rolled her window down. ''How are you?''

Donna approached them. Her hair was untied; usually she always kept it up in a bun or in a ponytail. ''Hey guys.'' She smiled to them. ''You're heading home?'' she asked. Kori could smell her perfume. She could have sworn that Donna bathed in it. She seemed to be quite rich… especially with that golden hairpin in her hair.

Kori found it beautiful. It was small and looked exactly like a butterfly.

''Yeah, I'm dropping Jenn off.''

Donna printed a fake smile on her face. ''Great. Roy's dying to see you. You should have seen him yesterday night. He couldn't even eat touch his food. He was all exited…''

Kori smiled. Jenn just stared at her.

''…To see you, of course.'' Donna added as she laughed.

The light turned green. People started to beep and curse. Kori rolled her eyes. ''We've really gotta go. See you around.'' Kori smiled and drove off before Donna could reply.

''Slut.'' Donna answered plainly as she walked away, towards her apartment.

--

''Rachel! Hey!'' Gar screamed joyfully.

Rachel turned around, her dark hair flying in the air. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Gar standing there, waving his hand.

Craaaaaaaaaap.

She didn't want to see him… she didn't want to talk to him. She loved him, she just couldn't tell him. And being near him would make her go nervous. And since they kissed, two years ago, they never talked to each other again. To her, it was Gar's stupid way of saying 'I don't like you'. She never got over it. She had decided to keep a good distance from him. So, she started to run.

''Hey! It's me Gar!'' he screamed as he ran after her.

She kept on running. ''I know! Now go away!''

''What did I do?'' he screamed. He desperately tried to catch up to her. ''Rachel! Wait up!'' he screamed once again, pushing people away.

''Leave me alone!'' she yelled as she took a right.

''Rachel!''

She walked into a café and made her way to the small bar and sat down. She breathed heavily. Gar was a good runner. He caught up to her and took a seat beside her. ''I guess I did my exercise for the day.'' He smiled.

She didn't laugh. She only looked up at the waiter and ordered a coffee. ''Haha. Was I supposed to laugh?'' she asked sarcastically.

He leaned against the counter. ''We didn't talk since we've seen each other.''

She stared at him and shook her head meaning _so?_.

''No. We didn't talk since we kissed two years ago.''

She didn't look at him… only at her coffee that had now been placed before her. He took her hand and now she had no choice but to look at him. ''We have something.'' He waited for an answer. ''Right?''

She pulled her hand away and took a sip of her coffee.

''Come on! Just talk to me Rach.''

''Don't call me Rach.''

He smiled. ''I knew that would work.''

She glared at him. ''But still, don't call me Rach.'' She said in her monotone voice.

He smiled happily and his eyes only expressed joy. At least he got her to talk. ''Ok _Rachel_. So,'' he began, trying to look seductive. Rachel glared at her coffee, trying not to laugh. ''would this pretty chick be free tonight?''

It was the first time someone said she was pretty and a _chick_. She blushed. She felt like a teen again. ''Don't call me _chick_…or Rach.'' She paused. ''And I'm not pretty.'' She hesitated… ''and yes, I am free tonight.''

''Does supper sound good to you?'' he asked politely.

She thought for a moment. ''Sure.'' She answered in a small voice. She took another sip of her coffee and left money on the counter. She got up and picked up her purse. ''Pick me up at seven.'' She walked away smoothly.

''SWEET.''

Rachel looked over her shoulder, ''Shhhh!'' then she mumbled _grass stain_ under her breath and exited the café.

--

Kori took a deep breath as she entered her apartment. She never felt more at home. As she entered, her smile faded away when she saw plates on the dinner table. Plates overflowing with food, two candles, still light and two glasses filled with red whine. The empty bottle stood next to them.

''Roy?''

No answer.

Someone grabbed her by the waist and picked her up bridal style. ''Hey babe.''

Still startled, she threw her purse down and kissed him gently. ''Hey. Missed me?''

''Hell yeah.'' He kissed her again.

Kori pulled away. ''Donna was right, you didn't touch your food.'' She stated. Roy put her down and brought her closer to him.

''Donna? You met her?'' he asked rapidly.

She put her head on his shoulder. ''Well yeah. I just bumped into her. She told me that you had a good time and that you didn't touch your food. You were excited to see me again.'' She smiled and closed her eyes.

''Oh. Yeah, I did miss you.'' He kissed her cheek, then her neck. ''Well you're home now. That's all that matter.''

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. But her eyes shot open as she recognized Donna's perfume.

''Don't ever get yourself locked up somewhere, okay?'' he laughed.

She didn't laugh or smile. ''I won't.''

He took her hand and pulled her gently.

As she passed the dinning table, she held herself from asking him why they drank so much wine and why they didn't eat.

They entered the bedroom and Kori let herself fall on the bed. Roy leaned towards her and kissed her softly. She smiled and responded. He pulled away and stared at her. She searched for his eyes but he didn't seem to be looking at her in her green orbs. ''I love you.'' He said.

She looked at the time on the night table. It was 9am sharp. She thought of Richard. What he was doing, what he would do without his shirt.. She smiled.

''Kori?''

She came back to reality.

''I love you too.''

Before looking at him, something caught her eye. Something flashed. Looking back at the night table and saw a hairpin. It was made of gold and in the shape of a butterfly. Kori pushed him away with force, almost punching him in the stomach.

He flew back and fell on the floor.

He didn't expect that.

She sat up straight on the bed and grabbed the hairpin. ''What is this?'' she asked, obviously getting mad.

''This?'' he answered, trying to ignore the fact that—

''Don't start lying Roy. It's Donna's.''

He didn't respond.

''Isn't it?!''

Roy sighed. ''What would you answer if I said that it was the same as Donna's but I bought it as a surprise for you.''

''That sounds like an excuse you just made up. I'm not stupid.'' She protested.

''And what if she just forgot it here and I put it there to remind myself to give it back to her?'' he sighed and took the pin out of her hands, throwing it on the floor. ''There are so many possibilities, Kor. Come on! What do you think happened!''

She tried to count to ten, to calm herself down. But before she could do so, he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her. ''I told you, I love you.''

* * *

**Sooooo? Please review! I hope it was good. Please tell me what ya think! Who do you think is lying? Who do you think Kori should chose? Read and find out. :)**

**Cryingdove, xoxo**


	8. Sell it

Jenn had walked in her apartment, cursing and fuming with anger. Donna had seemed to be friendly with Kor. Now Kori would never believe her if she told her. She threw her coat on the couch. She took a seat at the dinner table and dug her face in her hands and wondered what she should do. She also wondered what Kori's reaction would be once she would find out.

She sighed and hoped she wasn't making such a big deal out of it. She only saw Donna give a small kiss… on the lips, to Roy. Maybe she missed his cheek. Jenn shook her head and wondered why she was defending them.

''Sutpid Jenn.'' She picked up the phone and stared at it. ''I have to tell her.'' She began to dial Kori's phone number but quickly put the phone down. She grabbed Richard's shirt. ''First, I sell his shirt.'' She grinned evilly.

In a matter of few minutes, she took out her camera, took a picture of the shirt and plugged it in her computer. Jenn sat in front of her computer and started to type. As she got to the e-bay website she looked around and clicked on _sell_. ''I'm gonna be rich!''

She read whatever was written… ''_What are you selling?_ I'm selling Richard's shirt you piece of crap!'' she yelled at the computer screen. ''_Enter several words. For example: star wars acntion figures…_ Ew. Okay…'' she began to type… ''Richard Grayson's t-shirt.''

_Select a category_.

She browsed the categories from clothes to accessories to toys. ''Isn't there supposed to be a category for Richard's stolen stuff? Anyhow…'' she picked _Clothes and Accessories._

She was then asked to describe the piece of merchandise and the cost. She began to type once again. ''_White t-shirt, simple but that has class. Once belonged to famous Richard Grayson. Cost: 200$.''_

She read it once again and shook her head. She erased and wrote once again…

''_White t-shirt, simple but that has class. Unleashes exact same odor as the owner; Richard Grayson. This t-shirt was the owner's favorite. Cost: 250$. Item entered by Kori Anders.''_

She erased 250$and typed 1000$, and then grinned evilly. She then downloaded the picture and everything was perfect. ''Jenn is evil and she likes it.''She picked up the phone and started to dial Karen's number to tell her about this. As it rang, Jenn picked up the shirt and examined it from all sides. But something that had staying tangled in the shirt, fell.

She looked at the floor and gasped. She hung up and picked up the small device. It was his iPod.

In a rush, she clicked on _Sell Other Item._

But before she could do anything else, someone knocked on the door. ''Jennifer Hexe.'' The person yelled.

It sounded like a member of the FBI. She froze. ''Yeah?''

''Delivery!''

She walked to the door and opened it. ''Delivery of what?''

He shoved a giant box in her face. ''Of this. From a … Wally West guy. Take it.'' He threw it to her. She caught it and signed a paper. ''Thanks and have a nice day.'' He said waving his hand, Kitten-style.

She closed the door behind her and quickly opened the box. She grabbed the dress that was neatly folded in the box and held it before her. She ran to the bathroom to try it on. After she got undressed, she unzipped the back of the dress and tried to put it on. She desperately tried to squeeze her hips in it. When she had finally done so, she zipped the dress back up and stared at herself in the mirror.

It _would_ look pretty, if her name were Paris Hilton.

It was a snakeskin mini dress that was extremely tight on her. Her hips looked huge as well as her breasts. She tried to take deep breaths but it was so tight that she couldn't. Jenn bent down to grab the box and read whatever was written on it, until she heard the noise of something that had just torn.

She sighed loudly and grabbed the box and read; _Made in China. Made with real snakeskin_.

She screamed and tore the dress off her body and quickly put her clothes, made of 100 cotton, back on. Grabbing her purse she ran out the door.

She opened her cell phone and sent a text message to Karen.

She was in desperate need of shopping time.

But she stopped and thought for a moment.

''First, I sell Richard's iPod.''

* * *

Wally stared at the golden ring before him and waited for a salesman. It would be his third time ring shopping. A particular ring caught his eye. It was made of gold, with a small ruby in the center. It was simple, but very pretty and expensive.

''May I elp you?'' a man with a French accent asked, as he approached him.

Wally stared at his moustache then, back at the rings. ''Yeah. I'm looking for a ring.''

The man pointed at the store. ''Dis storr only sells rrrrings, ma friend.'' He said.

Wally sighed loudly. ''No, what I mean is, I'm looking for a wedding ring.''

The old man had a huge smile printed on his face. ''Oh. Monsieur will propose?''

''Well. Duh.'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Would you have any suggestions? What do you think women like? I've already bought two rings and lost them, so God must be trying to tell me I've been making the wrong choice or something.''

The man stepped behind the counter and raised his sleeves to his elbows. ''To know what a woo-man likes, you must tink like a woo-man!'' he answered poetically.

''But I'm not a woman.''

''That's what I say! Yu must tink like one! Tink, mon ami.'' He smiled.

Wally sighed and looked around, spotting many different styles of rings. ''If I were to be a girl, I would pick something pretty—but not too queen-of-England. Maybe not too girlish either, cause I'f be stuck with it during the rest of my life—''

''—Of you're married life!'' the salesman corrected as he got lost in his thoughts.

''Touché.'' He paused, and then continued. ''Nor too expensice, that way my boyfriend won't be broke.'' He sighed, discouraged. ''Girls are too complicated for my little mind.''

''Well you're marrying one.''

''You just sounded American!'' he gave him a high five.

The salesman licked his finder and twirled his moustaches in thought. ''Okay, star wid something simple… anyting!''

Wally leaned against the counter and looked around. ''Do you have any—Jenn!'' he ducked behind the counter.

The salesman eyed him ''I've never heard of _jenns_, but I do have jems. The best in town.'' He held some in his hand.

Wally got up and grabbed the man by the arm. ''_Jenn_'' he specified, pointing his finger at the girl who had just walked by the store. ''My _future _fiancé.''

The man's face light up. ''I hate got a brilliant idea.'' His French accent still took over. ''Merveilleux.'' He walked away towards the door.

Even though Walyl didn't understand anything he said, he really didn't like the sound of it. ''Hey! Dude! Get back here!''

But the man just walked away, screaming _mademoiselle_. He grabbed Jenn by the arm and led her inside. She tried to tug her arm her arm away but she didn't want to tare his arm off too. He was _old_ and she did take karate lessons once.

Wally went back in his hiding place and got ready for the worst.

''Ma name in Quentin, manager of dis shop!''

Jenn looked around, wondering why she accepted to follow him. ''Nice…'' she replied with not much enthusiasm. Why didn't she tare his arm off? It would spare her time here…

''You have been chosen par _moi_ to be part of a statistic!'' he said, raising his index in class.

''…'' was all she had to say in confusion. She should have torn his arm off.

He read her mind. ''I want to know what ring is the most popular.'' He smiled innocently.

Wally took a mental note to never accept the help of a ring salesman who didn't know how to lie.

''Oh.'' She responded in understanding. She started to walk around, staring at the rings. Then she spotted one and pointed her finger at it. ''_This_ _one_.'' It was a golden ring with a small ruby placed in the center.

''Fine choice, fine choice.'' Quentin said, leading her out. She stared at him weirdly then walked out on her own, thanking him for some unknown reason.

Wally got up once again and sighed happily. Quentin opened the glass door and picked up the ring. ''I'm guessing you'll be taking this one.''

Wally pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. ''I guess I have no other choice.''

He paid the man then walked out.

* * *

''Don't touch that. Unless you want a broken neck.'' Karen yelled at Gar who was observing a painting.

''My neck is perfectly fine the way it is.'' Gar said as he touched his neck gently.

They were arguing like this for hours it was now one in the afternoon. Karen was soon going to explode of anger, Wally had left to buy another ring, Vic was laughing along with Xavier who had finally finished polishing his mirror.

Karen looked at Xavier. ''You ran out of spit?''

''Xavier? Run out of spit? Every time Kori walks in the room he starts to drool.'' Gar said.

Xavier stared at him angrily. ''You better stop talking or else you'll get a broken neck and a broken jaw.''

''My jaw is perfectly the way it is.''

''Not to me, it isn't.'' he mumbled under his breath as he cracked his knuckles.

Richard sat back down in his chair and sighed. ''My shirt is gone I don't understand.'' He wondered. ''So is my iPod.''

Xavier smiled to himself. ''Maybe Kori took them as a souvenir.''

Karen laughed and continued tipping a message on her cell phone.

''Believe me, I could have given her better souvenirs than that.'' He answered, perversely.

Karen gasped. ''I've got to text-message that to Kor.''

''Techno-geek.'' Richard walked over to her and grabbed her cell phone. ''No way. Then she might never talk to me again.'' He turned around and starting reading her last message.

''HEY BUDDY. You're violating my privacy.'' Karen screamed madly.

He didn't answer.

''Hey! You rotten piece of white chocolate! Give it!''

He didn't move.

She grabbed his pants and pulled them down. He let go of the cell phone in shock, and she caught it. ''Works every time with dorks.''

He pulled his pants up before they could see more of his yellow boxers. Karen gasped at the sighed of them and took a picture. ''This is priceless!'' she said as se took more pictures. ''But it's worth a lot on e-bay…''

Gar laughed really loudly as he pointed at Richard, now red as a tomato. Richard walked over to him and pulled his pants down. ''Lets see who's laughing now. '' he said, as he laughed sarcastically.

Gar pulled Richard's pants down once again and stared at him angrily.

Vic looked at Xavier, with an evil grin. ''Don't even think about it. I wore a belt.'' Vic gave him a high five. ''Great minds think alike.''

Wally walked in; ready to show off the new ring he bought. ''Hey guys! Look at what—woah.''

Everybody stopped talked. Karen took more pictures. ''What the hell? You guys really have mental problems.'' Wally said, crossing his arms. ''You've really gotta see a psychiatrist.'' He recommended.

Both guys pulled their pants back up. Karen sat in front of her pc and started to download the pictures.

Wally resumed. ''As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, look at the ring I've bought for Jenn.'' He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He lifted the ring up, as if it was a trophy.

''How many rings are you gonna give her?'' Vic asked. ''Isn't this the third one you've bought?''

Wally cleared his throat. ''I returned them all for this one.'' He lied. ''I wanted her to have the best.''

''AW.'' They all chanted.

''What a gentleman.'' Karen said, as she tipped something. Then, she looked up at Richard and smiled. ''Richard, my friend, you are now well known thanks to _moi!_''

Richard stared at the screen and his eyes widened.

''No need to thank me.''

''You're selling the pictures? You're dead man— woman, Karen.''

Vic turned his head to face Richard. ''You kill Karen and I kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again.''

Richard sighed in defeat then stared back at the screen. ''You're selling them for a thousand dollars? Do you know how this could hurt my reputation?'' he asked. ''Isn't that my shirt?''

''And you're iPod?'' she added, not surprised at all.

Richard's jaw fell. ''Why is all my stuff on e-bay?''

Karen shrugged. ''I have no idea.'' Came a very calm answer. She wasn't surprised at all, especially after receiving a text message from Jenn, which explained everything.

He read_, '''White t-shirt, simple but that has class. Unleashes exact same odor as the owner; Richard Grayson. This t-shirt was the owner's favorite. Cost: 1000$. Item entered by Kori Anders.''_

Xavier cleared his throat, trying really hard not to laugh.

''Kori's making money while I'm half naked?''

''Get over yourself.'' Karen replied.

He walked out the studio as Karen sighed.

* * *

It was a cold Tuesday night. Kori was lying down on her bed, listening to the rain hit her window in the dark. Roy was out, working. She was secretly happy about that. She turned to the side and stared at the small hairpin. She picked it up and started at it.

It was proof that they had slept together. They didn't touch their food, the wine bottle was empty and not to mention the undergarment Kori found under the bed. It didn't belong to her. She violently threw the hairpin on the wall and heard it fall to the floor.

Silence reigned once again.

She called Jenn but nobody answered.

Same thing with Rachel.

A box of chocolate laid next to her. She sight every time she would grab a piece. But of course, chocolate always seemed to calm her down. It also helped her to forget her thoughts and the dizziness. She couldn't believe that she slept with Roy. She couldn't believe that she let him manipulate her like that.

She ate another piece of chocolate.

Her mind wasn't clear. She didn't know if he knew that she had doubts about him. She didn't know if she would marry him or not. She just wanted to know the truth. Easier said than done.

She opened her mouth and dropped another chocolate in it. She began to chew and dried a tear that had just fallen. She sniffed and knew that her eyes were puffy and red. She took a Kleenex and blew her nose, then threw the Kleenex on the floor.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Karen's phone number. She brought the phone to her ear and desperately waited for someone to answer.

"_Speak?''_

"Karen..'' she sniffed. "Can I meet you now?" she desperately needed someone to talk too.

"_Kor, what's wrong?"_ she asked, worried.

"I just need to talk to someone." She answered as she began to cry. "Please come."

Karen began to panic. _"I'll try to make it, but I'm really busy now."_ She answered, with a plan in the back of her mind. _"I'm sorry if I don't show up."_

"Karen! I though we were friends."

Karen bit her lip but stuck with the plan. _"I'll try and make it, ok Kor?"_

Kori just hung up, not even waiting for a response. She got up quickly and looked around. Pictures of her and Roy were placed everywhere. She grabbed a frame on the night table and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered at once, leaving little pieces scattered everywhere.

She did the same with the ones on the walls and in the hallway and the living room. She looked at around to see the mess that she had done. Pieces of glass covered the floor. The pictures lay silently under them. She stared at the memories one by one and tried to erase them all from her mind.

She began to cry and fell to her knees. The sharp pieces of glass seemed to stare back at her. They wanted her to pick them up. The grabbed one violently and squeezed it in her hand, letting it cut her.

Someone knocked at the door. She didn't get up or say anything.

The person knocked again, seeming to insist.

''Go _away._'' She said with a voice expressing no emotion but hate and anger.

"It's Richard." The voice answered on the other side of the door. She didn't answer and he knocked again.

"I said _go away_ and don't come back." Be was able to reply as she sobbed.

Richard pressed his ear against the door. "Kor? Is everything all righ?"

"NO. Didn't you guess?" she let the piece of glass go and her blood dripped on the floor. "And what do you not understand of _go away_."

"I'm not going away until you open the door." He said.

"In that case, rest in peace." She responded. She laid on her belly and closed her eyes wanting to block out the sound of his voice and the memories.

Richard sighed. "Then I'll just wait until Roy comes home for him to open the door for me." He responded hoping it would work.

Her eyes shot open. She had no choice… Kori got up and unlocked the door. "Come in." she took a step back and watched as the door opened. Richard walked in and locked the door behind him then placed his eyes on Kori.

"What's wrong?" he said as he realized her eyes were red and puffy. He took her in to his arms in a hug. She didn't move.

"Roy is cheating on me."

He didn't know what to say…

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive." She began to cry once again. "The wedding is officially off."

He rubbed her back. "Lets not talk about the wedding right now." He stared at her apartment. "You and Roy had a fight for this place to be in such a mess?"

She shook her head. "The frames were victim of my fury." She giggled slightly. He smiled.

He kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back. He grabbed her hands and before he could say something, he felt something wet…

He stared down and saw her bloody hand. He lead her to the bathroom and put her hand under cold water.

"Why did you attempt suicide?" he asked shocked.

Her eyes grew big. "I wasn't doing that." Her response was convincing but she seemed week. "I was just easing the pain." He looked away and sighed. Then, he wrapped her hand carefully and kissed her forehead. She looked at her hand then back at him.

Another tear danced down her cheek. Her nose started to turned pink once again. He wrapped a protective arm around her. She felt safe and comforted. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked the famous question.

She nodded and took his hand, leading him to the dark bedroom. They both sat down and faced each other. Richard looked at her. "So… spill." He said, gently.

She took a deep breath. "Donna. She came here, when we were locked up…" Richard listened carefully. "Her hair pin…" was the only thing she could say before throwing herself into Richard's arms. "I'm sorry."

He put his arms around her. "For what? You didn't—''

"I'm sorry for leaving you." She but him off with a strong voice, "I didn't know it hurt this much. I thought I was doing the right thing."

He heard the words he wanted to hear for such a long time. Two years…

"You didn't cheat on me, you just left…"

Their silence explained everything.

He laid down on his back. She did the same. They looked at the sealing, as if looking at the sky. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. She had closed her eyes. "Kor?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated before saying, "I love you."

She knew he meant it when he said it.

He wasn't trying to cover something up.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him. "Is it too late to say I love you too?"

He rolled her over and pinned her down. "Never."

* * *

**Sooooooooo? Please review! What'll happen:O loll**

**Review!!**

**Cryingdove, xoxo**


End file.
